Wounded hearts
by babywillow
Summary: The story is taking place after the episode "epiphany". Angel-Darla-Lindsey-Dru.
1. Default Chapter

  
-Wounded hearts-(part 1)  
  
  
  
Author: Babywillow  
Disclaimer: All the characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.   
Summery: The story is taking place after the episode "Epiphany." Dru is back in L.A seeking her revenge on Angel.  
Feedback: any time...   
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com  
Authors note: My story is written as a script. Enjoy...  
  
  
  
-Teaser-  
  
Night. There's a huge fire coming from an old building. We can hear screams and cries. People are running from all directions. A mother is holding her daughter's hand but a vampire grabs her and bites her. The little girl holds her doll close to her heart as a woman comes and steals it away from her. The child falls to the ground. The camera focuses on the woman's face. It's Drusilla.  
She smiles and walks slowly toward Angel who's lying on the floor, half conscious. He breathes deeply and tries to get up but he can't. He looks around him in horror. Dru glances at the doll.  
Drusilla: "Do you hear the screams, missy?"  
She takes the doll and put it beside Angel's arm.  
Drusilla: "Daddy is having a nap...he doesn't want to play."  
She sulks and steps back slowly.   
Drusilla: "Don't worry...I'll come back for him soon."  
She walks away and disappears behind the smoke. We can hear sirens in the background. There's an explosion and Angel covers his face with his hands. The doll is lying next to him. It looks just like Drusilla.  
  
  
-Opening credits-  
  
-Scene 1-  
  
Angel in voiceover: "I never brought a child into the light of day, but I brought one to darkness..."  
Night. We see Angelus walking down a street filled with people in regency clothing. A carriage passes before him.  
He is staring at Drusilla. She is still human.  
Angel voiceover: "She was pure and innocent...a saint."  
Camera focuses on her eyes.  
Angel voiceover: "There was something in her eyes that made me shiver... she knew what's to come."  
Dru sees Angelus and she runs away. She breathes deeply and turns around. Angelus is standing right behind her.  
Angel voiceover: "I never gave her a choice. She was a white sheep in our murderous existence."  
Dru looks at him, terrified. He comes closer and whispers in her ear.  
Angel voiceover: "I made her mine. And she became strong, evil and one of the darkest of our kind."  
Angel leans over Dru as tears rolls down her face.  
Angel voiceover: "She's my sin, my child..."  
Angel opens his eyes suddenly. He's lying in his bed. Cordelia is sitting on a chair next to him. She fell asleep.  
Angel straightens up in pain and moans. Cordy wakes up and looks at him.  
Cordy: "Hi there, sleepy head."  
Angel: "How did I get here?"  
Cordy: "We found you left for dead two nights ago."  
Angel stares at the window. It's night.  
Angel: "I slept for two days!?"  
Cordy: "Yeah. We started making jokes about you. You were lying on the floor, holding this doll..." she shows him the doll.  
Angel: "Drusilla!" angel gets up in a hurry.   
Angel: "She is back."  
  
  
  
-Scene 2-  
  
Cut to a very nice apartment. Darla is sitting on a sofa looking bored as Dru is talking to her.  
Drusilla: "So he grabbed a stake and told her he loved her."   
She puts her hands on her ears and groans.  
She watches Darla who's lost in her thoughts. Then she comes to sit next to her.  
Drusilla: "I know what naughty wicked Angel did to you."  
Darla stares at her, intrigued.  
Drusilla: "Someone whispered it into my ear."  
She starts to stroke her hair.  
Drusilla: "We can hurt him too. I know a game he would really like. He taught me how to play."  
Darla: "I'm ready for revenge."  
Dru smiles widely.  
Drusilla: "First...we need new players."  
She gets up excited.  
Darla: "New players?" she looks at her and nods.  
Drusilla: "We'll need someone special."  
Dru exits and Darla follows her.  
  
  
Cut to:  
Wolfram&Hart parking lot.  
Lilah is walking to the elevator. She hears steps and turns slightly to see who it is. She finds Lindsey standing next to her. He stops her.  
Lindsey: "What's going on, Lilah?"  
She looks at him and smiles.  
Lilah: "What did you think would happen, Lindsey? That you'd play with the cat without getting caught?"  
Lindsey stares.  
Lilah: "They know that you hid Darla. And let me tell you that they are really pissed off about it."  
Lilah grins.  
Lindsey: "I'm being followed. I have no access to the building anymore. That's crazy..."  
Lilah starts to laugh.  
Lilah: "Game's over. I would leave town real fast if I were you."  
Lindsey: "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"  
They look at each other for a few seconds, and then Lilah walks away.  
Lindsey watches her leave in despair and anger.  
Lilah turns again.  
Lilah: "Oh, and Lindsey...I'm the one who got the job."  
She enters the building and disappears behind the doors.  
  
  
  
  
-Scene3-  
  
Cut to the Hyperion.   
Angel is in the garden, training. He looks tired. He stops suddenly and without turning back:  
Angel: "Hi."  
Kate is standing behind him.   
Kate: "I came to see how you were doing. Gunn told me about the fight. Was it her...Darla?"  
Angel: "No, it was another part of my past."  
She hesitates before asking.   
Kate: "Why don't you ever talk about that? I mean…your past."  
Angel: "What's there to tell?"  
Kate: "I don't know. It just seems that it always catches up with you. You are having a hard time dealing with it...why?"  
Angel: "I don't know."  
Kate looks at him.  
Kate: "I'm sorry..."  
She starts to walk away.  
Angel: "Her name's Drusilla."  
She turns back to face him.   
Kate: "And she's dangerous?"  
Angel: "I'd say so..."  
Angel looks at her in shame.  
Angel: "I taught her everything she knows."  
Kate gazes and doesn't say a word.  
  
  
Cut to flashback of Angel's past.  
Angelus is walking in a park with Darla. They are smiling at each other.  
They look at the other side of the road where Dru is hiding in a dark alley.  
She's not alone. There's a man with her who's kissing her hands.  
Dru glances at Angelus. He nods. Dru comes to kiss the man's neck and she grabs him hard by the head and bites him. There's nothing the poor man can do. Dru feeds off him and when she's done, she looks back at Angelus. He laughs and motions her to dump the body aside. She smiles, let go of the dead body  
and walks away. She's coming their way and suddenly stops. She sees a woman approaching her. Angelus and Darla are watching her, amused.  
Dru takes the woman's arm in hers and she takes her back to the dark alley. We hear screams for a few seconds, and then silence.  
Angelus: "I knew she was the one...isn't she perfect."  
Darla looks at him as he kisses her gently.  
Darla: "just like you, my dear."  
They walk away.  
  
  
Cut to Angel facing Kate in the Hyperion garden.  
Awkward silence.  
Angel gets up to leave.  
Angel: "I have to go."  
Kate nods. She's numb.  
  
  
  
-Scene 4-  
  
Cut to a bar. Darla and Dru enter and everybody stares at them. There are mostly guys drinking beers.  
Dru looks at a bunch of young men sitting aside. Darla recognizes some as Wolfram&Hart employees.  
Dru smiles at them and walks to their table.  
Dru: "I think that one of them will do."  
Darla is not in the mood. She looks around her and finds Lindsey sitting by himself on the other side of the bar. She joins him and sits next to him.  
Lindsey is a bit drunk. He stares at her.  
Lindsey: "I thought I'd never see you again."  
Darla takes the bottle away from him and takes a sip.  
Lindsey: "I'm leaving town."  
Darla stops drinking.  
Darla: "What happened?"  
Lindsey: "They know I helped you. They fired me, and now...I think they want to kill me."  
They look at each other. Darla turns to see Dru walking out with one of the young men.  
Darla rolls her eyes.  
Darla: "Let's get out of here."  
Lindsey follows her as she exits the bar.  
  
  
Outside, Darla and Lindsey are walking to a car. Lindsey grabs Darla's hand all of a sudden and brings her close to him. She doesn't push him away.  
Lindsey: "Come with me."  
Darla doesn't respond. She glances at the street where Angel is standing, watching them from afar.  
Darla is still in Lindsey's arms. She looks at Angel and so does he. Then Lindsey let go of her and they get in the car.  
Angel breathes deeply, and walks away.  
  
  
  
  
-Scene 5-  
  
The camera pans over a bedroom. It's dark and silent. Darla is lying in bed next to Lindsey.  
He is asleep. She she's staring at the ceiling. She hears noise coming from the hall.  
Drusilla appears at the door. She enters the room and smiles when she sees Lindsey.  
Drusilla: "I thought I lost you...but there you are."  
She approaches slowly, and grins.  
Drusilla: "You really have quite an appetite for this one."  
Darla glances at him.  
Darla: "I guess I do."  
She turns to face Dru.  
Darla: "so, did you find yourself a new companion?"  
Drusilla: "Well...I took one of them outside, and I started to drink...and drink, and..."  
Dru smiles sheepishly.  
Drusilla: "I just couldn't stop."  
Darla laughs, amused.  
Drusilla: "But I have a better plan now. If we want to hurt our Angel, we will have to cut the flower in his own garden."  
Darla: "You mean one of his friends."  
Dru nods.  
Drusilla: "He's going to lose his family, like I lost mine."  
Darla looks at her, concerned. They come closer till they're face to face.  
Darla: "You made it your own war, Dru... you're on your own now."  
Dru caresses her face.  
Darla: "Anyway, I have my own way for vengeance."  
Drusilla: "You always had."  
Dru kisses her forehead, and gets up to leave. Darla watches her go.  
  
  
  
Angel Investigations.  
Cordy is on the phone. Wesley is no longer in a wheelchair, but he has a walking stick.  
Cordy: "Yes, of course we accept credit cards...oh, cash would be even better."  
Wes goes to sit at his office and reads a paper.  
Cordy: "Aand if you need our assistance again...you know how demons are...they just *like* to rise up again...anyway, just... don't hesitate to call."  
Wes is having a hard time trying not to laugh.  
She hangs up, very pleased.  
Wesley: "What did we talk about before, Cordy? Do not scare the clients away."  
Cordy: "I was just being honest. Anyway, with all the phone calls we got since Angel came back, I think I can afford a new car."  
Wesley: "Yes, I guess business is going quite well lately."  
The phone rings.  
Cordy: "The money just keep coming...What do you think about red Ferrari?"  
Wesley: "Cordy...the phone...."  
Cordy: "Right!"  
She picks up the phone.  
Cordy: "angel investigation, how may I help you?"  
Voice on the phone: "I'm in danger...I know it's late but could I come to your office?"  
Cordy: "Of course. You can come in whenever you want..."  
The front door of the office explodes as a bunch of demons enter.  
Drusilla stands at the door. She's got a cell phone in her hand.  
Drusilla: "Thanks for the invitation. You are a very nice person."  
She smiles widely and walks in, as the demons grabs Cordy and Wes.  
Drusilla comes to the desk and take a piece of paper.  
Wesley: "Don't touch me.... Drusilla, Angel is gonna stake you for good this time."  
Drusilla: "Don't worry. I'll make sure he knows exactly where to find us. Wouldn't want him to miss the party."  
The demons drag them outside.  
  
  
  
-Scene 6-  
  
Darla's apartment.  
Lindsey is getting dressed in front of the mirror. Darla comes from behind to hug him.  
He jerks around in surprise.  
Lindsey: "It's you...I didn't see you there."  
She arranges his tie.  
Lindsey: "thanks for letting me spend the day with you."  
Darla: "You're leaving?"  
Lindsey nods.  
Lindsey: "I have to. I'm gonna go home to pick up my things."  
They look at each other in silence.  
Lindsey: "It might sound odd to you, but…when I'm with you, I fear nothing."  
Darla: "You don't have to fear death…it's painless."  
She stands in front of the mirror. No reflection.  
Lindsey takes her hands.  
Lindsey: "*I* see you."  
She looks at him in realization.   
Darla: "Yes…you do." She smiles slightly. "I won't let you leave alone."  
Lindsey stares at her.  
Lindsey: "You're serious?"  
Darla nods. He hugs her, moved.  
Darla: "But there's something I have to do first."  
  
  
  
  
Cut to Angel's investigation.  
Gunn and Angel are standing in the devastated office.  
Angel is holding Dru's message in his hand.  
Gunn: "Why do you think she left you that note for?"  
Angel: "She wants me there."  
Darla: "She wants you to see."  
Angel and Gunn look at her, startled.  
Darla: "She wants her revenge, Angel. For all you did to her. And for what you are not anymore."  
Gunn wants to jump on her but Angel stops him.  
Angel: "Why did you come here? Why aren't you with her?"  
Darla: "'Cause she made it personal."  
Angel realizes what she means.  
Darla: "You remember how badly you wanted her. What you were ready to do so she would be with you."  
Angel runs off and Gunn follows him.   
Darla looks at the office for a while and then turns to leave too.  
  
  
  
  
-Scene 7-  
  
Angel's car parks near an old factory. They get in and walk into a huge room where they find Cordy and Wes bounded.  
Drusilla: "Well. The prince came and the celebration can start."  
Angel: "What's going on, dru?"  
She walks to her prisoners. We can see that Cordy has been bitten. She's half conscious.  
Drusilla: "I want her to be the first, 'cause she reminds me of my mother."  
Angel watches as the demons run to him. He punches them and Gunn rushes to rescue Cordy and Wes.  
Dru approaches the fight.   
Angel: "Dru, this is between you and me...let them go. I'll stay here with you."  
Dru considers. She looks at Gunn who trying to free Cordy.  
Drusilla: "Maybe torturing you would be just as pleasant."  
She walks to Gunn, hits him hard on the face and grabs Cordy. Wesley backs of slowly.  
Dru stares at Angel.  
Drusilla: "You really love them, don't you?"  
Angel gazes in fear.  
Dru holds Cordy close for another bite. She leans towards her gently, and stops suddenly.  
She looks behind Angel. Darla is standing, watching.  
Drusilla: "You decided to come. I'm so glad..."  
Dru falls to the ground. Gunn stands with Wesley's stick in his hands.  
Gunn: "OK...now would be a good time to run."  
He takes Cordy in his arms and Wesley follows. Angel hits the demons as Darla walks to Drusilla.  
She helps her getting up.  
Darla: "Let's go."  
Drusilla: "No!"  
Dru rushes to Angel and punches him. She grabs him by the throat and makes him look into her eyes.  
Drusilla: "You are so lost, my Angel...don't you remember..."  
He stares at her, in pain.  
  
  
  
  
Flashback. Angel's past.   
Angelus and Drusilla are sitting at a table, having dinner with a couple at their mansion. Everyone's laughing and having a good time. The woman can't take her eyes out of Angelus. The husband doesn't seem to care. He's too preoccupied admiring Drusilla.  
Angelus gets up and addresses the woman.  
Angelus: "Would you mind accompanying me for a walk?"  
The woman smirks.  
Woman: "Not at all."  
They start to walk away to the garden as Angelus looks back at Dru with an evil smile.  
Later that night.  
Dru is lying on a bed. The man is on top of her. It seems like they are kissing but after a while, Dru pushes his body aside.  
She fed off him. She hears steps and the door opens. Angelus is standing there.  
Angelus: "Had enough?"  
She smiles as he walks to her slowly. She straightens up and throws the dead body to the floor.  
Angelus comes to lie next to her. They look at the ceiling and hold hands.  
Drusilla: "I wish it could last forever."  
Angelus: "It's only the beginning, my love. You, Darla and I will stay together, always."  
Drusilla: "I want a companion too."  
Angelus looks at her.  
Drusilla: "Who's going to take care of me when you're gone..."  
Angelus: "I'm not going anywhere."  
He leans over her and they kiss, passionately.  
Camera focuses on Drusilla eyes as she whispers.  
Drusilla: "But you are..."  
  
  
  
Cut back to Dru and Angel. Present day.  
Angel: "I'm not the same person, Dru."  
She lets go of him and steps back.  
Drusilla: "But you could be."  
Angel: "No. Not anymore."  
Dru looks at Darla and then back at Angel.  
Drusilla: "I just want my family."   
She steps out of the factory, sadness on her face.  
Darla approaches Angel.  
Darla: "You made her the way she is. You can't hate her. And you can't blame her. She's entirely yours."  
Angel nods. Darla gets out.  
  
  
  
  
-Scene 8-  
  
We see Angel getting in his car. Darla watches him leave. There's someone following her.  
Lindsey is hiding behind a wall. He looks thoughtfully at her as she walks away.  
He turns to go but there's someone behind him holding a gun. Lindsey gazes at the man in horror. We hear a gunshot as Lindsey falls slowly to the ground. He catches his breath, barely.  
The man has disappeared. Lindsey tries to get up. The bullet went straight to his stomach. He's seriously bleeding.  
He manages to get into his car and drives off.  
  
  
Cut to Cordelia's apartment.   
She's lying in bed, surrounded by Wes, Gunn and Angel.  
Wesley: "Feeling better?"  
Cordelia: "I'll survive. I just feel like I'm out of blood. Need a refuel."  
Angel: "I would offer you my services...but we don't want that now, do we?"  
Gunn: "Definitely not."  
Angel looks at them, in shame.  
Angel: "I'm sorry, guys I let you down."  
Wesley: "What are you talking about?"  
Angel: "Dru and Darla. I'm having a hard time dealing with them."  
Gunn: "We can get that."  
Angel: "But I'm gonna do something about it."  
Cordy takes his hand in hers.  
Cordy: "Which doesn't involve me getting sucked dry?"  
Angel nods.  
Angel: "There's something I've been thinking about for a while."  
Wesley: "You mean a way to fight them?"  
Angel: "Yes. It is just something that I can't do alone. And I can't ask you to...but I know someone who might help."  
Moment of silence as Angel smiles slightly.  
  
  
-Scene 9-  
  
Darla enters her building. She arrives at her door and finds Lindsey lying on the floor.   
She sees the blood and rushes to him.  
Darla: "What happened?...Lindsey?"  
Lindsey is not responsive. She gets him into the apartment and lays him on the ground.  
She panics as she tries to revive him in vain. She checks on his pulse and almost cries out in pain. She realizes that he's going to die.  
Darla: "Lindsey...listen to me."  
She brings him close to her and holds him in her arms.  
Darla: "You can't die."  
Tears are rolling down her face.  
She looks at him as she breathes deeply and brings his neck to her mouth.  
She starts to drink slowly and carefully.   
Suddenly she stops and gets up, leaving him on the floor.  
She tries to calm down. She gazes at his motionless body.  
Her face lightens up and the tears disappear off her face. She comes to sit next to him.  
She bites her wrist. The blood comes out as she brings it to   
Lindsey's mouth. She watches as he is slowly drinking. She caresses his hair and smiles.  
Darla: "Now, you're entirely mine..."  
Fade to black...  
  
-To be continued-  
  
  



	2. Till life do us part (part 2 of Wounded ...

Author: Babywillow   
Disclaimer: All the characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.   
Summery: The story is taking place after the episode "Epiphany". Part 2 of "Wounded hearts".  
Rating: pg-13  
Feedback: any time...   
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com  
Authors note: My story is written as a script. Enjoy...  
Visit my site: http://www.dromadaire.com/babywillow/scoobies   
  
Teaser:   
  
Night. The camera pans along a garden outside Darla's apartment.   
There's a fresh grave on the ground. A leaf falls from a tree and comes to rest on Darla's knees. She's sitting next to the grave. Drusilla is standing behind her.   
Darla: "He'll be born soon."   
Drusilla walks to the grave and shakes her head from side to side. She grabs earth in her hand and brings it to her ear.   
Drusilla: "The earth is speaking to me."   
Darla is not really listening. She stares at the grave, thoughtful.  
Drusilla: "It says he's not like us."   
Darla laughs.   
Darla: "Of course he's not. He's dead...not for long, though. Soon he'll be here."   
Drusilla moans.  
Darla: "He's gonna be a ruthless killer."   
Drusilla: "Yes. He's gonna kill."   
Drusilla turns to leave the garden. We can see that half of the garden has been covered to protect them from sunlight.   
Darla: "Where are you going?"   
Drusilla: "To see someone."   
Darla: "Human?"   
Drusilla nods and smiles.   
Darla: "Good. I need to find my boy someone to eat."   
Drusilla takes Darla's hand in hers.   
Drusilla: "No. This one is not on the menu. It's gonna be our new friend."   
Darla grins as they exit the apartment.   
Darla: "Really?"   
  
Cut to Cordelia's bedroom. She's asleep. It looks like she's having a nightmare. She gets up suddenly, out of breath.   
She holds her head in pain.   
Cordy: "Not now...gosh!"   
She tries to catch the phone on the nightstand but she can't move.   
Cordy: "Dennis...the phone."   
We see the phone flowing in the air till Cordy grabs it and starts dialing. After a few seconds, we can hear angel's voice on the other hand.   
Angel: "Hello?" Cordy tries to speak but the vision starts.   
Cordy: "Ang..."   
Angel: "Cordy?"   
We are plunged inside Cordelia's vision.   
It's dark. All we can hear are moans. A man is trying to scream but he can't. There's a blue light emerging from his body. The man tries to breathe in vain. There's a huge scream, and a face emerges. It's Lindsey.   
The camera pans back to Cordelia's bedroom. She's lying unconscious in her bed. Angel is no longer on the phone.   
  
Cut back to the grave in the garden. A blue light covers it. We hear a scream as a hand breaks through the earth.   
  
-Opening credits-  
  
-Scene 1-  
  
Angel Investigations.   
Cordy is sitting at her desk, drinking a cup of coffee. Gunn and Wesley are gathered around her.   
Gunn: "We shouldn't have left you alone last night. After all that happened."   
Wesley: "Yes, we should've stayed."   
Cordy: "No. It's not your fault. It's those crazy visions that I can't stand anymore. I mean...they are getting stronger and stronger. Soon my head will pop out."   
Gunn: "Maybe we should try to find a way to pass the visions to someone else."   
Cordy: "Amen to that. But I don?t think people will get in line to accept this oh-so-generous gift."   
Gunn: "How did Doyle give it to you anyway?"   
Cordy: "The moron kissed me."   
Gunn: "Kissed you...OK, so that's what you have to do."   
Cordy: "What? Kiss everyone around? Yeah, sure, just bring me the straitjacket now and save me the trouble."   
Wesley: "It would look good with your new haircut."   
Cordy hits him on the shoulder.   
Cordy: "You retards! Anyway, I already tried. Didn't work."   
Angel appears at the door. They all look at him.   
Angel: "Couldn't find him."   
Gunn: "His place?"   
Angel: "Crashed."   
Wesley: "His office?"   
Angel: "Apparently he's not working there anymore."   
Cordy: "What? why?"   
Angel: "My guess is they found out he was hanging with Darla."   
Cordy: "That chick is such a disaster magnet."   
Wesley: "Why do you think the Powers want you to protect Lindsey?"   
Gunn: "Yeah, isn't this guy Hell's employee of the year?"   
Angel comes closer to Cordy.   
Angel: "Do you remember anything specific about the place in your vision?"   
Cordy: "Told you, it was dark. I only saw his face...and blue light. It was reflecting his blue... sexy eyes..."   
She turns to face Wes and Gunn.   
Cordy: "Maybe I should kiss *him*."  
The boys roll their eyes.   
Angel: "We should try to get more information from someone inside W&H."   
Gunn: "Lilah Morgan."   
Angel nods.   
Gunn and Wesley get up and grab their coats.   
Gunn: "We're on it."   
Angel sits next to Cordy in front of the computer.   
Angel: "We have to find where Darla and Dru are hiding."   
Cordy nods. She stops suddenly and faces Angel.   
Cordy: "What if we're too late? What if he's already dead?"   
They look at each other in silence.   
  
  
-Scene 2-  
  
Darla enters the apartment.   
She's carrying a woman's body with her. She dumps it at the door and walks to the garden. She approaches the grave and sees that it's empty. She smiles widely and looks around.   
Darla: "Lindsey, my love?"   
She walks back to the apartment to search for him. She goes to the bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, but he's nowhere to be found.   
Darla: "Lindsey? I brought you breakfast."   
She hears noise coming from the garden. She starts to laugh.   
Darla: "Lin..."   
She stares outside and her smile slowly fades away.   
Lindsey is sitting on a bench in daylight. He's looking straight at Darla, his head down.   
Darla backs away against the wall.   
Darla: "That's impossible..."   
Lindsey walks slowly back into the apartment. Darla doesn't move. She looks at him in fear.   
Lindsey: "Something went wrong."   
Darla: "What are you?"   
Lindsey doesn't understand. He tries to approach her but she walks away.   
Darla: "Don't touch me."   
Lindsey: "Darla. It's me."   
Darla shakes her head. She grabs a vase and throws it against the wall.   
Darla: "He cursed me... he cursed me!"   
Lindsey tries to hold her but she pushes him away.   
Darla: "I have to kill him."   
Darla opens a drawer and grabs a stake. Lindsey watches her as she storms out of the apartment.   
He breathes deeply. He sees the woman's dead body on the ground and comes to sit next to it.   
He looks at it for a while and closes his eyes.   
  
  
-Scene 3-  
  
Wolfram & Hart parking lot.  
Gunn and Wesley are sitting in their car eating sandwiches.   
Wesley is working crosswords. He seems very concentrated.   
Gunn looks at it and points.   
Gunn: "Four letters...N-E-R-D."   
Wesley gazes at it and nods.   
Wesley: "Right. Why didn't I see that?"   
Gunn: "Yeah. You should have."   
After a bit, Wes gets the joke.   
Wes: "Hey! I'm not a nerd."   
Gunn sees Lilah coming out of the elevator.   
Gunn: "Look who's here."   
Lilah meets Drusilla. They look at each other and start talking. We can't hear what they are saying, but Lilah seems pretty uncomfortable. Dru keeps smiling.   
Gunn: "Wow. This is big. If Angel's cheerleader squad joins W&H...it's bad."   
Wesley nods while Gunn grabs his cell phone.   
Gunn on the phone: "Houston. We have a problem."   
  
Cut to Dru and Lilah.   
Lilah: "If your plan works, it will bring us a lot of clients. Good for the business."   
Dru: "An entire new army."   
Lilah smiles slightly.   
Dru approaches Lilah. She caresses her hair. Lilah breathes heavily.   
Dru: "You don't have to fear me...not if you do as I tell you. Now, we are friends."   
Lilah stands motionless while Dru walks away and disappears behind the cars. She tries to calm down and rushes back into the building.   
Wesley and Gunn look at each other and drive away.   
  
  
-Scene 4-  
  
Angel Investigations.   
Angel gets out of his office and joins Cordy.   
Angel: "Anything?"   
Cordy: "Nope. Apparently they have gone very low profile."   
Angel: "I don't get it. If they are working with W&H again, then why is Lindsey in danger?"   
Cordy: "You are forgetting that Lindsey's not a part of the firm anymore."   
Angel: "But he's with Darla. She seems attached to him. She wouldn't hurt him. She saved him before."   
Cordy: "OK, so she likes him...maybe she likes him so much that she would...you know."   
Cordelia does a vamp imitation.   
Angel considers what she just said. He runs to the door.   
Angel: "I wish I knew where Darla is."   
The door opens and Darla comes rushing into the office. She jumps on Angel, making them both fall to the ground.   
Cordy looks at them, amazed. She looks at the ceiling and smiles.   
Cordy: "Oh, boy, I wish I could have a million dollars!"   
She keeps looking but nothing happens.   
Cordy: "Worth to try."   
Angel is pushing Darla away from him.   
Darla gets up and looks viciously at Angel. He grabs her arm, leading her inside his office.   
Angel turns to Cordy.   
Angel: "Call Gunn and Wes. Tell them we found her."   
Cordy: "I'm not leaving you alone with Catwoman."   
Angel: "It's OK. If you sense trouble, go."   
Cordy nods slightly.   
  
Cut to Angel's office.   
Angel closes the door behind him and stares at Darla.   
Angel: "I was looking for you."   
Darla: "What have you done to me?"   
Darla walks to him.   
Darla: "You cursed me."   
Angel: "What are you talking about?"   
Darla: "I found Lindsey outside my apartment last night. He was dying. I almost lost him."   
Angel: "What have you done?"   
Darla: "I sired him, Angel."   
Angel shakes his head from side to side.   
Angel: "No."   
Angel lowers his head.   
Darla: "At least I thought I did."   
Angel looks back at her.   
Darla: "It didn't work."   
Angel's face lightens.   
Darla: "I couldn't take your filthy soul away, and I couldn't make him mine."   
Darla comes closer, until their faces touch.   
Darla: "What curse did you use on me, Angel? I gave you everything."   
Angel: "I didn't do anything."   
Darla: "Of course you did. Do you feel sorry for me, Angel? Do you think I'm weak?"   
Angel: "Maybe you should consider joining the winner camp."   
Darla starts to laugh. She backs away and takes out the stake she hid behind her back.   
Angel doesn't move.   
Darla: "Evil has ruled this universe since the beginning of time. What makes you think you can stop it? You can save all the helpless humans you want, but you'll never get salvation. There's too much blood on your hands. Nothing and no one could ever wash it away."   
Darla walks to the door.   
Darla: "While you think about that, I?m gonna make sure evil's still in me."   
She gets out and finds Cordy standing behind the door. She barely looks at her and disappears of the office.   
Cordy goes to find Angel.   
He's taking his coat.   
Angel: "She's up to no good."   
Cordy: "Well, duh! That's what I keep saying. But does anyone listen?"   
Angel: "I have to follow her. Maybe she'll lead me to Lindsey."   
Cordy watches him as he leaves the office in a hurry.  
  
  
  
-Scene 5-  
  
Night. Lindsey walks out of a bar, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.   
He walks slowly to his car. It?s very quiet.  
Lindsey grabs his keys from his pocket but they fall out of his hand.   
He leans down to pick them up when suddenly someone grabs him from behind and drags him into a dark and deserted alley.   
The man throws him against a wall and aims a gun at him.   
Man: "Give me all you've got."   
Lindsey looks at him calmly. He doesn't try to protect himself; he just stands there and stares at him.   
The man is getting impatient. He puts the gun to his head.   
Man: "I'm gonna shoot you, man. Come on."   
Lindsey raises his hand to the gun and brings it to his heart. The man looks at him, in shock.   
Man: "You freaking suicidal maniac...give me your wallet!"   
The guy looks scared now. He hears police sirens and panics. He stares at Lindsey, and his hands are shaking.  
He hits Lindsey in the head with the gun and starts running. He looks back at the gun. There's blood on it.   
Man: "Oh, man!"   
He throws the gun away where Lindsey is lying hurt, and disappears.   
Lindsey sits on the floor. He tries to catch his breath. His head's bleeding.   
The silence has come back.   
He looks at the gun, thoughtful.   
Voice: "I wouldn't recommend it."   
Lindsey recognizes the voice. He stares in disbelief at the man standing in front of him.   
Holland: "Death is painful. Don't believe everything you hear."   
Lindsey puts his hands on his face.   
Lindsey: "You're dead."   
Holland: "You're right. I am. But death is such a complex concept, you know."   
Lindsey stares at him.   
Lindsey: "Why did you come to me, Holland? Am I gonna die?"   
Holland: "Oh, no, my boy. There's a greater plan for you. I didn't think you'd start the journey so soon."   
Lindsey gets up in pain.   
Lindsey: "What journey?"   
Holland: "The holy one, Lindsey. You're a smart boy, you should've figured it out."   
Holland approaches.   
Holland: "Why do you think you're still alive? You should've been with her by now. Why aren't you?"   
Lindsey frowns.   
Holland: "You betrayed W&H so many times. Anyone else would've been dead by now. Why aren't you?"   
Lindsey backs away.   
Lindsey: "This is crazy..."   
Holland: "I tried to keep you focused, but you are still lost. You have to choose your way, son...So what would it be?"   
Lindsey looks down at the bottle of whiskey and laughs. When he looks back up, Holland's gone.   
Lindsey gazes at the deserted alley, stunned. He tries to understand what just happened to him.   
He picks up his car keys and turns to leave. He stops.  
He looks back at the gun, lying on the ground, and goes to pick it up. He puts it in his jacket pocket and walks away.   
  
  
  
-Scene 6-  
  
Angel Investigations. Cordelia is on the phone.  
Cordy: "No, he hasn't come back yet." She looks at her watch.   
Cordy: "I know... she just burst into the office like a total psycho."   
She hears noise coming from outside.   
Cordy: "Gunn, someone arrived. I think it's Angel. I'll call you back."   
She hangs up and stares at the door.   
Cordy: "Angel?"   
The door opens slowly and Lindsey appears holding the gun.   
Cordy: "Gosh...Lindsey?"   
He walks in and looks around searching for something. Cordy grins and steps back.   
Cordy: "You look like hell. What's the deal with the gun?"   
Lindsey: "Where's angel?"   
Cordy: "He's out."   
Lindsey puts his hand on his forehead. He?s still bleeding.   
Cordy approaches, her hands up.   
Cordy: "You're hurt."  
He aims the gun at her, startling her.   
Lindsey: "Call Angel. Tell him I want to see him."   
Cordy picks up the phone and dials. She keeps her eyes on Lindsey who went to sit in a chair, exhausted.   
Cordy: "Angel?"   
Cut to Angel in his car.   
Angel: "Cordy? Are Gunn and Wes back? I lost Darla."   
Cordy: "No. But you need to come to the office right away."   
Angel: "You have news on Lindsey?"   
Cut to Cordy who looks at Lindsey. She whispers.   
Cordy: "Well, yeah. I'm having a very nice conversation with his *gun*."  
Angel: "Cordy, I'm on my way."   
Cordy: "Great..." she hangs up and looks at Lindsey.   
Cordy: "He's on his way."   
She nods and smiles.   
Cordy: "So...how are you doing this days? I mean, I heard you got fired? harsh..."   
Lindsey gets up, leaving his gun on the table. Cordy looks at it and sees the blood.   
Cordy: "So...killed anyone lately?"   
Lindsey looks dazed. Cordy realizes he's about to pass out, and runs to him. She takes him to Angel's office, and lays him on the desk.   
Cordy: "Man, you're a mess."   
she grabs one of Angel's shirts and puts it on his forehead.   
Cordy: "At least you're not dead. I mean, with what I saw in my vision, I was pretty sure..."   
Lindsey: "What vision?"   
Cordy goes to bring him a glass of water.   
Cordy: "The one I had last night." she walks discreetly to the gun and hides it in a drawer.   
Lindsey: "You had a vision of me?"   
Cordy grins.   
Cordy: "Down, boy. I'm talking Powers That Be vision."   
Lindsey straightens up and drinks.   
Cordy: "We wanted to help you, even though you are not one of our favorite people in the world. But you just disappeared."   
Lindsey hands her back the glass.   
Lindsey: "I died."   
Cordy frowns. Angel enters the office. Cordy looks at Angel and gestures him that Lindsey sounds a bit crazy.   
Lindsey stares at Angel and gets up.   
There's a moment of silence.   
Angel: "What do you want, Lindsey?"   
Lindsey: "You have connections with the Powers...I have to know what's happening to me."   
Angel: "Darla told me she tried to sire you."   
Angel approaches him.   
Lindsey: "She loved me enough to do it."   
Angel shakes his head.   
Angel: "I'm pretty curious to know why it didn't work. And why the Powers wanted me to protect you."   
They both turn to face Cordy.   
Cordy: "Don't look at me. I'm just vision girl."   
Angel looks thoughtfully at Lindsey and smiles.   
Angel: "Do you sing, Lindsey?"  
  
  
-Scene 7-  
  
Cut to Caritas.   
Angel and Cordelia are standing at the bar. Lindsey is sitting on the stage, holding a mic. The music starts. It's "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak.   
Lindsey singing: "The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do."   
The Host joins Angel and Cordy.  
Host: "Wow. The guy knows how to sing."   
Lindsey singing: "I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you..."  
Angel sniggers. Cordy kicks him.   
Cordy: "Jealous much?"   
Angel: "Of him?"   
The Host: "Well, the boy has an incredible karma. I wonder why it took you so long to bring me that bird."   
Angel: "What do you see?"   
The Host gestures them to keep quiet and looks back at Lindsey.   
Lindsey: "I don't want to fall in love...with you."   
The host: "Well, first of all, buddy, you're gonna have to work on your social skills with him... cause you are gonna hang together for a while."   
Angel: "What?"  
Cordy: "I could live with that."   
The host: "Oh, and I know he took Blondie away from you, but you see, he is really in love with her."   
Cordy grins.   
Cordy: "But she's deranged!"   
The Host: "He's on a path, Angel. You have to look out for him."   
Angel: "He's protected?"   
The Host: "Yep."   
The Host comes closer to him and whispers.   
The Host: "I'll tell you a secret, kiddo. Everything happens for a reason...all the people around you are here for a purpose. All of them. It's all a part of a big scheme."   
Angel considers what he just said.   
Back on stage, Lindsey keeps singing when he suddenly sees a blond girl. It seems to be Darla. He keeps singing as he watches her.   
Lindsey singing: "What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.   
And I don't want to fall in love..."  
The blond girl turns to face him and smiles. It's not Darla.   
Lindsey looks around him, entranced. He stops singing and leaves the stage while everyone around applauds.   
Angel watches as Lindsey exits the bar in a hurry.   
Cordy: "Where is he going?"   
Angel gets up.   
Angel: "Take a guess."   
Angel leaves. Cordy is left alone with the Host.   
He looks at her.   
The Host: "Feel like singing tonight?"   
Cordy: "Could you actually tell me if I'm gonna be a successful actress one day?"   
The Host smiles widely.   
Cordy: "You know what? I don?t wanna know."   
She puts her head on the counter to rest.   
  
  
-Scene 8-  
  
Darla's apartment.   
Lindsey enters and walks to the bedroom. All the furniture in the house is gone. Darla's clothes are no longer in her wardrobe. Lindsey steps into the garden, staring at what used to be his grave. He stays there for a few minutes when suddenly, he hears steps.   
Darla: "It could have been nice having you with me."   
Lindsey looks at her sadly. He runs to her and holds her. She doesn't push him away.   
Darla: "I thought there was something wrong with me...but there isn't."   
Darla steps back.   
Darla: "It's you, Lindsey." Lindsey: "I'm not a good person either, Darla."   
Darla: "Yes, you are. Dru felt it. She knew."   
Lindsey shakes his head.   
Lindsey: "I don't care. If I have to choose, Darla... I choose you."   
They kiss passionately. Darla takes his jacket off and unbuttons his shirt. Lindsey continues to kiss her.   
She puts her hand on his stomach where he's been shot. The wound is almost gone. She pushes him away in horror.   
Lindsey looks at the wound in shock. He has no answer to what's going on with him.   
They look at each other in silence.   
Darla: "There's no evil in you. Not a drop."   
Lindsey: "Yes, there is."   
Darla vamps out. She looks at him in anger and points at her face.   
Darla: "This is evil, Lindsey!"   
Angel appears at the door.   
Angel: "Darla, get away from him."   
They both turn to face him.   
Darla's face is back to normal. She laughs.   
Darla: "Here's your bodyguard, Lindsey. Choose him...you'll live longer."   
Lindsey watches as she's about to leave the place. He cuts her off.   
Lindsey: "Take me with you."   
She puts her hand on his neck as if to strangle him.   
Darla: "Stay away from me. Next time I'll see you...I may have to hurt you."   
She looks at Angel, upset, and disappears behind the door.   
Lindsey puts his hands on his head. He's teary, but he won't let Angel see it.   
Angel: "Go home, Lindsey."   
Lindsey: "This is my home."   
Angel looks around the deserted apartment.   
Lindsey: "I'm cursed..."  
Angel: "You're blessed."   
Lindsey: "Yeah, right. What did the green demon with the horns tell you...that I'm the next messiah? That I'm gonna save humanity from all evil?"   
Angel: "I wouldn't go that far."   
Lindsey looks at him in disbelief.   
Lindsey: "Do us both a favor, and go away."   
Angel stares at him as he walks to the garden and sits on the ground.   
Angel nods slightly and walks out.   
  
  
-Scene 9-  
Angel Investigations.   
Cordy, Wes and Gunn are eating donuts. It's already morning.   
Cordy: "I'm exhausted."   
Wesley: "Me, too. I think we should all go home and get some rest."   
Gunn: "Wes...you slept during the entire stakeout."   
Wesley: "I just closed my eyes."   
Gunn: "And snored."  
Wesley: "I don't snore."   
Cordy: "Yes, you do."   
They start arguing.   
Angel is sitting on a chair across the room. He looks thoughtfully at them.   
Wesley walks to him.   
Wesley: "Cordy told us what happened with Darla. Are you all right?"   
Angel: "Yeah, I'm fine."   
Wesley: "You don't look fine."   
Angel looks aside.   
Wesley: "Maybe now would be a good time to ask for help..."  
Angel nods.   
Wesley: "Do we proceed as planned?"   
Angel: "Yes."   
Angel grabs a donut and leaves the office. Wesley looks at him, a bit concerned, and goes back to the others.   
  
  
Cut to Angel walking through a dark corridor. He looks right in front of him. There's a slow music in the background. We can hear the Host in voiceover.   
Host VO: "Everything happens for a reason...all the people around you are here for a purpose. All of them. It's all a part of a big scheme."   
A man in uniform leads Angel inside a room. We see now that Angel's inside a prison. He goes to sit at a visitor booth and picks up a phone.   
Faith looks at him. They start to talk but we can't hear what they are saying. Faith puts her hand on the glass wall that separates them.   
She stares at him for a while and smiles.   
Fade to black.   
-To be continued-  
  



	3. 

  
  
Author: Babywillow  
Disclaimer: All the characters in Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.   
Summery: The story takes place after "Till life do us part."  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: any time...   
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com  
Authors note: My story is written as a script. Enjoy...  
WEBSITE URL: http://www.dromadaire.com/babywillow/scoobies  
  
  
  
TEASER:  
  
1753, Galway, Ireland  
Camera pans slowly on the dark alley where Darla is about to sire Angel. She caresses his face and approaches him for the bite.  
Angel voiceover: "Eternity...wishful gift...painful curse. It comes to you uninvited. You long for it, tempted, till it chokes, hurts and controls you."  
Darla feeds off him as Angel falls to his knees. She cuts a bloody line on her chest and brings his face to it. Angel begins to drink.  
Angel VO: "Banished from hell, you walk the dark alleys and watch the world crumble into dust."  
The camera goes up from Angel to Darla, smiling evilly at him.  
Angel VO: "Then you discover that all creatures earns their redemption and die, all of them (whispers)... but you."  
  
Fade to the federal prison.  
We can hear an ambulance siren in the background. Paramedics are running through a corridor. There are two guards sitting on the floor next to a woman's motionless body. One of the paramedics checks on the woman's pulse. Prisoners are watching the scene from their cells. The guards stare as the doctor tries to reanimate the woman, in vain. After a few attempts, the doc gets up and looks at the guards.  
Doc: "She's gone."  
One of the guards, a woman, approaches the body on the floor and looks at it sadly.  
Doc: "Time of death...8:23 p.m."  
He gestures to the paramedics to take the body away.  
Female guard: "She was fine two hours ago."  
Doc: "She was dead before we even got here."  
Female guard (whispers): "She was only twenty."  
The doc follows the gurney where the woman is lying. The paramedics open the ambulance door and push the gurney inside.  
Slow motion as the camera focuses on the woman's face. It's Faith.  
  
  
-OPENING CREDITS-  
  
-SCENE 1-  
  
Streets of Los Angeles, night.  
The camera pans on a taxi parking on a sidewalk. A door opens and an old monk exits. He looks around fearfully as the taxi drives away. He starts to walk through a crowded alley. Everybody's staring at him. He glances at all the faces. Suddenly he recognizes someone standing on the other side of the street.  
The monk starts to run, his hand on his heart. He pulls something out of his pocket and looks at it. It's a business card. Three men are chasing him now. In his run, the card falls out of his hand and lands on the floor.  
Camera focuses on the card on which is written: "Angel Investigations."  
  
Cut to:  
The ambulance is leaving the prison property. The doc is sitting beside Faith at the back. The camera pans to Gunn who's driving the ambulance.  
Gunn: "Now!"  
Angel is sitting next to Gunn in front. He jumps to the back of the vehicle and joins Wesley and Cordy who are sitting beside the doc.  
Wesley: "We have to do it fast."  
Wesley grabs a book and hands Angel a bag full of blue powder.  
Wesley reads from the book while Angel sprinkles the powder all over Faith's body.  
Gunn glances back from time to time at the back to see what's going on.  
Angel and Wes look very tense. Cordy stares at Gunn.  
Faith is not moving.  
Angel: "Wes, it's not working."  
Wes reads faster and grabs a handful of powder and throws it on Faith's face.  
The powder starts to illuminate the body and a blue light envelopes Faith completely.  
She's shaking. Her head is moving from side to side.  
Gunn stops the ambulance and gets in the back with the others.  
Angel caresses her hair. Her eyes pop open and she starts to cough.   
The doc puts an oxygen mask on her mouth. She lies on the gurney, looking at all the faces around her.  
The doc looks as relieved as the gang. He comes to shake Angel's hand.  
Doc: "Tough girl you got there."  
Angel: "It would take more than that to kill *that* bird."  
Wesley and Gunn smile.  
Angel: "I owe you, Jerry."  
Doc: "No way, Angel. Now we're even. You saved my life more than once."  
Angel nods.  
Doc: "I made all the arrangements. I'll take care of the paperwork. Just... make sure that she rests for a few days."  
They all look at Faith who puts the oxygen mask aside and takes Angel's hand in hers.  
Cordy goes to sit in the passenger sit next to Gunn, who drives away.  
Cordy: "I can't believe we pulled that off."  
Cordy looks at the back at Angel who's talking to the doc. Suddenly she closes her eyes and starts to scream.  
She gets hit by a vision. She falls back on Gunn's shoulder.  
Gunn: "Guys, vision!"  
Wes and Angel rush to them.  
Gunn takes Cordy in his arms and looks at Angel.  
Gunn: "*Painful* one."  
Wesley: "Cordelia?"  
We are plunged inside Cordy's vision. We can see the monk. He is running. Three men are chasing him.  
Angel stares at Cordy who opens her eyes slowly.  
Cordy: "Near Caritas...A monk." Cordy tries to catch her breath and closes her eyes to rest. Gunn turns the ambulance around and drives off.  
  
  
-SCENE 2-  
  
Cut to a dark alley. The monk is at a dead end. The three men are catching up with him.  
They change into demon face and walk slowly to him. The monk talks in Latin. He's trying to find a way out. One demon grabs a sword. Suddenly a baseball bat comes crushing down on his neck. Angel is standing behind him as he falls to the ground. Gunn and Wesley join the fight. Cordy exits the ambulance, still dazed. She rushes to the monk and takes him aside. Angel is biting the crap out of a demon. Wes and Gunn fight together against the two others. One of them sees the monk getting away. He makes his way to Cordy and hits her violently on the face. She falls down. The demon takes something from the monk's pocket and runs away.  
Gunn: "Cordy!"  
Gunn grabs the sword lying on the ground and jumps on a demon. He cuts his head off. The other demon watches in dismay and runs off.  
Angel goes to Cordy and the monk. Wes helps Cordy get up.  
Wes: "You're all right?"  
Cordy: "No I'm not! I'm so tired of playing the punching bag." She puts her hand on her wounded face. Angel holds Cordy in his arms.  
The monk addresses Angel.  
The monk: "Angel." He has a weird accent.  
They all look at him, surprised.  
The monk is trembling. Wes takes his jacket off and puts it on the monk's shoulders.  
Wesley: "You can trust us."  
The monk speaks in a foreign language. Wesley listens carefully.   
Wesley: "It's an ancient dialect...a bit like Latin."   
Angel: "What did he say?"  
Wes listens to the old man.  
Wesley: "He came to give you something. But the demons took it away."  
Angel lowers his head. The monk takes Wesley's hand. Wesley stares at him, startled.  
Wesley: "Oh...Angel...He's the monk who protected the seer's children."  
Angel tries to remember.  
Angel: "The blind kids?"  
Wesley nods. Angel looks at the monk, thoughtfully.  
  
  
Cut to Caritas.  
Lindsey is sitting at the bar. There's an empty bottle next to him. He gestures to the bartender to bring him a new one. He is talking to someone who's sitting by his side.  
Lindsey: "She just left..."  
The camera pans slowly to the other guy who's drinking with Lindsey.   
It's Spike.  
Lindsey grabs the new bottle and serves himself another drink.  
Spike: "Bloody women...but mine's not like all the other dolls...she's different."  
Lindsey: "They all are..."  
Spike: "Women...what a pain."  
Lindsey and Spike clink drinks.  
Spike: "Maybe it was the whole blond-babe-who-likes-to-kill-stuff part that caught me."  
Lindsey: "Exactly! The tough but vulnerable kind of girl..."  
They both look bummed.  
The host arrives and joins them.  
Host: "Problems with the ladies? Can't live with them and yet can't live with them...I ate mine."  
Spike lifts his drink and smiles.  
Lindsey and the host grin.  
Host: "I was just kidding." Spike nods his head.  
Spike: "What's the deal with them, anyway? Never happy with what they have."  
Host: "Exactly. Mine ran out with a human...A HUMAN!"  
Spike: "Ouch! That hurts."  
Host: "Tell me about it. When he found out she was half demon, he put her in a zoo."  
The three laugh.  
Lindsey: "What a world?"  
Lindsey puts down his drink. He looks at the host.  
Host: "No, boy. Stop looking at me with your puppy eyes. I really can't tell you anything about your future."  
Lindsey takes back the drink.  
Host: "Oh, come on. Forget the chick. She's got trouble written all over her forehead."  
Lindsey finishes his glass.  
Spike gets up and takes the host aside.  
Spike: "I'm looking for a guy named Angel, tall, pointy teeth, pathetically helpful?"  
The Host looks at him for a while.  
Host: "I'm sure you're a singer."  
Spike: "What?"  
Host: "Well, the Billy Idol style getup makes you wonder."  
The Host frowns suddenly. He becomes serious.  
Host: "Don't stay too long in this town, kiddo. I know you have somewhere else to be."  
Spike doesn't understand.   
He hands him one of Angel's business cards.  
Host: "You'll find him at the Hyperion Hotel."  
Spike goes back to Lindsey. He takes a last drink.  
Spike: "I have to move...other doll to see."  
Lindsey: "There you go, mate."   
Spike pats his shoulder and looks at the Host one last time before exiting the bar.   
Host: "May the force be with you."  
The Host laughs and watches him leave. Then he goes to Lindsey.  
Host: "So...feel like singing tonight?"  
Lindsey keeps looking at his drink. The Host grins.  
Host: "Kids!"   
The Host whispers to the bartender.  
Host: "Cut the juice to mister put-a-gun-to-my-throat over here."  
The bartender nods.  
  
  
-SCENE 3-  
  
Cut to Wolfram and Hart.  
Lilah is holding a talisman. She looks at it carefully.  
She is sitting in her office with Nathan Reed.  
Reed: "This is the Aberjian's talisman."  
Lilah: "Powerful, sir?"  
Reed: Enough to stop the big battle against the hellgods."  
Lilah smiles and stares at the talisman.  
Reed: "Wouldn't want it to fall into Angel's hands."  
Lilah: "Of course not."  
Reed walks around the office. He stops to face Lilah.  
Reed: "We know that you've been working with Drusilla, Miss Morgan."  
Lilah's face turns pale. She looks at him, head down.  
Reed: "It's quite all right. We are going to need her help if things turn bad."  
Lilah nods, relieved.  
Reed: "Now that Lindsey McDonald is on their side, we're going to have to be careful."  
Lilah: "Why not kill him, sir?"  
He walks to the window and looks outside.  
Reed: "Already tried. Now the Senior Partners ordered us to find him and separate him from Angel. He's an important piece of the puzzle."  
Lilah stares at him in disbelief.  
Lilah: "Lindsey?"  
Reed nods as he approaches and takes the talisman in his hand.  
Reed: "There are some things that you are not supposed to know, Miss Morgan?"  
Lilah gets up to leave.  
Reed: "One more thing..."  
She turns to face him.  
Reed: "No more working behind our back...remember that *you* are still  
expendable."  
Lilah exits, unnerved.  
  
  
Cut to later, at the Hyperion.  
Angel is in a room with Faith. She is lying in bed. Angel is sitting beside her. He smiles widely.  
Angel: "I guess that's it...now you're officially dead."  
Faith: "Yeah...bring on the margaritas!" She closes her eyes sadly. Angel loses the smile.  
Angel: "Hey, come on. You are out of there now."  
Faith: "I know... I'm just... tired."  
Angel nods.  
Faith: "Yesterday I was biting the crap out of some blond bitch who stole my bread, and now I'm in a fancy (she looks aside)... deserted hotel."  
Angel: "Room with a view."  
Faith glances at him.  
Faith: "I wish I didn't feel this...dead. I feel like it's the end..."  
Angel takes her hand in his.  
Angel: "You've got it all backwards...Faith, it's not the end...it's just the beginning."  
He leans to kiss her on the forehead and gets up to leave.  
Angel: "You've got to rest now."   
Faith nods and closes her eyes. Angel exits the room. He walks down to the lobby where Gunn and Cordy are sitting with the monk. Angel looks at Gunn.  
Angel: "He's all right?"  
Gunn: "Yeah."  
Wesley appears with a scroll in his hand. Angel recognizes the document.  
Wesley shows the scroll to the monk. There's a picture of the talisman.  
The monk nods and points at the picture.  
Wesley: "He was sent to bring you the Aberjian's talisman."  
Cordy: "Isn't that the scroll that talked about Angel? You know, the shanshu thing?"  
Wesley: "Yes. I never got the chance to work a lot on it since…but...here it's says that the talisman is very powerful."  
The monk talks again.  
They all look at Wesley. Wesley keeps talking to the monk.  
Gunn: "Hey, what is he saying?"  
Wesley glances at all of them.  
Wesley: "He wants to see the boy who saved the children."  
Angel stares at the monk silently.  
Cordy: "But it was Angel who saved the children. You know when Lindsey...oh, I get it."  
Angel gets up and approaches the monk.  
Angel: "Lindsey...What can you tell me about him?"  
Wesley translates to the old man. The old man looks at Angel.  
Wesley: "Everything is foretold..."  
Angel: "Is he really protected?"  
The monk nods and keeps talking very fast. He's repeating the same thing.  
Wesley: "He...he just keep saying that it's foretold."  
Angel considers. He grabs his coat and walks to the door.  
Cordy: "Where are you going?"  
Angel: "I have to find him."  
  
  
-SCENE 4-  
  
Dark alley. A woman is screaming. Camera pans on the woman's face as she falls to the ground, unconscious.  
Drusilla looks at the body and licks her bloody fingers. She smells something and turns to find Spike standing behind her.  
Spike: "Hello, beauty."  
Dru smiles widely and jumps on him.  
Drusilla: "You're back."  
Spike: "Came to see you, pet."  
Dru steps back and punches him very hard on the face.  
Spike: "Ouch! What are you doing?"  
Drusilla: "Hurt you like you hurt me."  
Spike looks down.  
Spike: "I'm sorry, darling."  
Dru sulks and nods her head.  
Dru: "All full of the Slayer...blinded..."  
Dru comes to hold him in her arms. She puts her hand on his chest.  
Dru: "I'll take the pain away..."  
Spike hugs her.  
Dru: "When I kill her."  
Spike's eyes pop open. He looks aside, thoughtfully.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
Angel enters what used to be Darla's apartment.   
He looks around. There is some new furniture. He walks to the bedroom.  
Angel: "Lindsey?"  
He searches for him in every room. Suddenly a bottle comes crashing on the back of his head.  
Lindsey jumps on him and hits him as hard as he can. Angel throws him aside and punches him in the stomach. They continue to exchange punches until Lindsey falls back on the floor.  
Lindsey gets up and charges Angel, making them both crash against the glass wall that shatters in a million pieces. They land on the ground in the garden.  
They lay there, motionless, both breathing hard.  
Lindsey calms down. He doesn't look upset anymore.  
Lindsey: "Can't move."  
Angel: "Next time, don't jump on me."  
They stare at the sky above them.  
Lindsey: "The sun will be up soon."  
Angel: "Yeah."  
Angel sits up and glances at Lindsey.  
Lindsey: "Why did you come here, Angel?"  
Angel: "We need to talk."  
  
Angel and Lindsey are sitting in the living room.  
Lindsey: "He asked for me?"  
Angel: "Yeah...guess it was written that you would save the seer's kids."  
Lindsey: "This is B.S. After saving them, I rejoined Wolfram and Hart. Where's the good part in all that?"  
Angel: "Hey, don't ask me...I still need to be convinced that you are a good guy."  
Lindsey: "So now what?"  
Angel: "Meet the monk. Let's see what he wants from you."  
Angel puts his coat on. Lindsey looks aside for a while. After a bit…  
Angel: "Darla never came back?"  
Lindsey glances at him. He shakes his head.  
Lindsey: "Nope. I guess I really lost her this time...She left."  
Angel: "She tends to do that when things get bad."  
They look at each other.  
  
Flashback of Angel's past. 1898 Romania.   
Angel is hiding behind trees looking at Darla who's speaking to the gypsy. He sees Drusilla walking to her.  
Drusilla: "Angelus is gone away. Where is he?"  
Darla grabs the gypsy by the neck.  
Darla: "Drusilla, the camp...go on...kill things."  
Drusilla: "He shall be very cross if he finds we had a lovely mass slaughter without him."  
Darla: "He'll join us soon. Now do as you're told."  
Drusilla: "Okay."  
Angel approaches silently, wanting to reach Darla. He keeps listening to the conversation between Darla and the gypsy. Darla is trying to convince the man to take Angel's soul away in exchange of the safety of his family. Angel is relieved to see that the gypsy considers.  
Suddenly Spike steps out of a wagon after feeding off the gypsy's family and burps. Angel looks down.  
He just lost his chance and he's condemned to live with a soul.  
He sees Darla snapping the gypsy's neck as he falls to the ground.  
Drusilla: "They cry out for mercy. They cry out for mercy."  
Darla glances at the forest and sees Angel standing there, watching her.  
Darla: "Show none."  
They look at each other for a while. Then Darla steps back to join Dru and Spike.  
Darla: "Come on, kids. Let's get out of here."  
Angel watches them go. He wants to scream but no voice comes out of his mouth.   
Angel voiceover: "Condemned to spend Eternity all alone. No one to ease your suffering and walk by your side. An infinite life of despair... "  
He stares at them, in pain, and closes his eyes.  
  
  
-SCENE 5-  
  
Hyperion Hotel.  
Faith is sitting in the garden with Wesley.  
Faith: "Then the girl sort of jumped on me. So I kicked her ass and dropped her to the floor."  
Wesley nods. He looks distant.  
Faith: "Well, she was a major bitch."  
Wes is still not responsive. Faith looks down. Awkward silence.  
Faith: "I owe you a lot, Wesley."  
He stares at her, silently.  
Faith: "I'm sure you thought that being a Watcher was gonna be this great job where you got to feel important and be respected. You know, share your wisdom and stuff...But I made it hard on you."  
Wesley doesn't say a word.  
Faith: "I know I was probably the worst Slayer ever...you know, the kind that kills and hurts the wrong folks...But I've changed. I mean, I want to. I know I screwed up. And the fact that you came to save me from prisonland means a lot to me."  
Wesley looks aside. Faith feels very uncomfortable.  
Faith: "And I know I hurt you..."  
Wesley: "I feel responsible for what happened to you. I feel like I failed you..."  
Faith: "No way! *I'm* the big disappointment here...I did horrible things to everybody."  
Wesley breathes deeply.   
Faith: "Damn it, I almost killed you...How can you still look at me?"  
He puts his hands on hers.  
Wesley: "A lot happened, indeed...but I still think that you are not a bad person, Faith."  
She puts her hands on her face trying to hide her tears.  
Wesley comes to hug her. She puts her head on his shoulder.  
Wesley: "We could start over."  
She nods slightly.  
Faith: "Yeah."  
They shake hands.  
Wesley: "Wesley Windom-Price."  
She grins.  
Faith: "Faith."  
Wesley smiles and gets up to leave. Just before he disappears behind the door…  
Faith: "Wesley?"  
He turns to face her.  
Faith: "Does that mean that you agree to be my Watcher again?"  
Wesley considers a moment.  
Wesley: "It would be an honor."  
Faith nods. Wesley walks out.  
  
  
Cut to a very nice apartment. Night.  
Drusilla and Spike are at the balcony.  
Spike: "So you're making Angel's life a living hell...that sounds fun."   
Drusilla: "It is. I like playing with him."   
Spike: "Where is Darla?"  
Drusilla: "Little soldier went on a mission."  
Spike: "And she left you here all alone, princess?"  
Drusilla: "I found myself a new toy."  
Dru giggles.  
Drusilla: "She's all evil on the inside...loved her since the first time we met."  
Spike: "New companion?"  
Drusilla considers.  
Drusilla: "Not yet..." Dru walks slowly to the window.  
Drusilla: "She's as dark and bad as your princess. She's got the brain...A lawyer she is."  
Spike: "So it's a girl." Spike laughs a bit and approaches Dru. She licks his neck.  
Drusilla: "Did you come to stay with me, my William?"  
Spike: "I don't know, my love."  
Lilah appears at the door and finds Drusilla and Spike at the balcony. They are snuggling.  
Dru kisses Spike's neck and as she looks aside she sees Lilah. She smiles to her, evilly.   
Drusilla (to Spike): "I'll be right back."  
Lilah and Spike stare at each other as Dru follows Lilah to the living room.  
Lilah whispers to her.  
Lilah: "They got the talisman. They took it from the monk just like you said."  
Dru nods, satisfied.  
Drusilla: "There's going to be a big battle."  
Lilah nods.  
Lilah: "The Senior Partners seem to think that Lindsey's got something to do with the battle. Apparently, he has joined forces with Angel."  
Drusilla: "Angelus can't win without the talisman. It's sacred...it's powerful."  
Lilah: "I know."  
Spike approaches the room as he is listening to the conversation.  
Lilah: "They hid the talisman in the vault, guarded by two Klogen demons. No one gets in or out."  
Dru: "Good. They'll die soon...Hell will eat them up. All of them... and the Slayer..."  
Dru laughs.  
Spike looks at them, frustrated and upset.  
Lilah glances at the balcony without noticing that Spike is not there anymore.  
Lilah: "Who is the guy?"  
Drusilla: "It's my William."  
Lilah: "Can we trust him?"  
Drusilla nods her head from side to side and stares at her.  
Drusilla (whispers): "No. Can't trust a fool in love."  
Camera pans on the deserted balcony.  
  
  
  
-SCENE 6-  
  
Angel and Lindsey are sitting in Angel's office with Wesley and Cordelia.  
Cordy: "Are you sure it's Wolfram and Hart?"  
Angel: "I'm pretty sure. They tried to kill the seer's kids the last time. They didn't want us to get the talisman."  
Gunn: "At least we know who we're dealing with."  
Angel: "Yeah, but it still doesn't help us much. They could've put it anywhere."  
Lindsey: "I would say the vault...but it would be guarded."  
Spike: "Two Klogen demons."  
Spike enters the office. The four of them look at him, startled.   
Angel: "Spike?"  
Spike: "The lawyer chick said that it was powerful."  
Angel (upset): "What are you doing here?"  
Lindsey recognizes him from the bar.  
Spike nods slightly to Lindsey.  
Spike: "Oh, come on. Give me a break. I came here to tell you that Buffy's in trouble."  
Angel: "What's going on?"  
Spike: "Darla paid a little visit to Sunnydale. Well, actually she went to see Glory. I saw them making a pact. Darla told her that Dru and her wanted to have a part in the battle. They are joining forces with the hellgods."  
Angel: "Just great... How's Buffy doing?"  
Spike: "She totally lost it. Too much on her mind now with the Wicca chick being brain-sucked, her mom dying and having to hide Dawnster away from the bitchy goddess..."  
Angel: "Dawnster?"  
Spike: "You know...the brat. The point is, things look bad, and I thought to myself: This sounds like a big mess coming on. Maybe I should go get Soul Boy to tag along."  
Angel stares at him.  
Spike: "Well, you see it's pretty serious. So if you don't mind, we should move quickly."  
Angel: "Maybe that's the fight the monk was talking about."  
Angel turns to Wesley who leaves the room to go and get the monk.  
Angel: "Spike, did Buffy ever talk about a talisman?"  
Spike: "Nope. But Dru knew that it's got to do with the Slayer."  
Angel grins.  
Angel: "We have to get inside Wolfram and Hart."  
Wesley comes back with the monk.   
The monk sees Lindsey and goes to him, speaking in his foreign language.  
Lindsey seems to understand every word.  
All the others look at them. Wesley translates to the gang.  
Wesley: "He's talking about the war that the hellgods won...chaos and destruction...children dying of insanity."  
The monk draws a symbol on Lindsey's hand. Lindsey asks him something.  
Angel: "What he is saying?"  
Wesley: "Lindsey asked about the symbol. He answered him that he was the guardian of the talisman..."   
Lindsey stares at the monk almost as if he were possessed.  
Finally, after the monk finishes speaking, Lindsey turns to face Angel.  
Lindsey: "If we don't have it for the battle...we'll all die."  
Everybody looks at Lindsey fearfully.   
Wesley: "How do we get inside Wolfram and Hart?"  
Angel: "By the front door."  
Angel and Lindsey exchange a look. Lindsey nods.  
Cordy: "Well, what about the demons?"  
Wesley: "Klogen demons, Angel. You know what it means."  
Wesley goes to pick up a book in his library and shows a picture to the others. It's a big demon that looks a lot like a dragon.  
Cordy: "Ugly much?"  
Gunn: "And how do we get past two demons like that?"  
Angel: "They don't look that big."  
Wesley: "Right. Klogen demons have very sensitive eyes. We have to work with that."  
Wesley goes to pack a spell book. Faith enters the room.  
Faith: "Having a party and I'm not invited?"  
Angel: "Faith. You'd better stay."  
Faith: "And miss all the fun? No way."  
Angel nods and looks at all of them.  
Angel: "All right. Let's go."  
  
  
Cut to Lilah's office at Wolfram and Hart.  
Drusilla is standing at the window.  
Drusilla: "I love the stars...they dance in the dark."  
Lilah is sitting at her desk, staring at her.  
Lilah: "How is it to see the future?"  
Drusilla: "Beautiful. It's painted in red and black."  
Lilah considers.  
Lilah: "But what if Angel gets the talisman and stops the battle?"  
Drusilla: "No one can stop the battle. It's going to be a bloody one...where lots of people are going to die."  
Lilah is a bit anxious.  
Lilah: "Angel must be on his way by now."   
Dru nods.  
Drusilla: "He's already here."  
Lilah gets up and goes to the window. She sees Angel and all the gang walking to the building, powerfully armed.  
  
  
  
  
-SCENE 7-  
  
  
  
Wolfram and Hart entrance.  
Angel enters the building followed by Lindsey, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Faith and Cordelia.  
They look around them. The building seems deserted.  
Gunn: "What's going on?"  
Lindsey: "I bet they are waiting for us at the vault."  
Angel grabs his sword and walks to the stairs.  
Angel: "We don't want to keep them waiting, now, do we?"  
They all move along and get to the first floor. Still no sign of anybody in the building.  
As they arrive to the corridor leading to the vault, they see an entire team of vampires waiting for them. There are at least thirty of them.   
Spike: "Great...a surprise party."  
Angel: "They shouldn't have."  
Drusilla steps out of the mass and faces Angel's gang.  
Drusilla: "You're all here."  
She sees Spike and nods slightly to him. Lilah joins her.  
Lilah: "You were right. He couldn't be trusted."  
Drusilla: "Bad William..."  
Lindsey turns to Angel.  
Lindsey: "We have to separate."  
Angel: "Right. Guys, Lindsey, Wes and I are moving to the vault. You have to keep them away."  
They all look at the vampires ready for action.  
Camera pans on the two groups as Angel approaches them and the fight starts.  
Spike grabs two vamps and knocks their heads one against the other.  
Lindsey moves forward to the vault with Wesley who is carrying a spell book.  
Faith stakes a vamp lying on the floor. Cordy jumps on a vamp's back while Gunn stakes him.  
Another one sees Lindsey and Wes and runs their way but Lilah stops him.  
Lindsey notices it and looks oddly at a smiling Lilah.  
Wesley opens the vault's door as he and Lindsey stares in horror at the two gigantic demons howling at them.  
Lindsey (whispering): "Damn you, Lilah."  
Wesley turns to look at Angel.  
Wesley: "Angel!...The pictures didn't do them justice."  
Angel decapitates a vamp and follows Wesley inside the vault. He sees the demons and grins.  
Angel: "Oh...right. Well at least we know how to kill them."  
Wesley nods and opens the book.  
Lindsey glances at the talisman lying in a glass box behind the two demons.  
Lindsey: "OK, there it is."  
Angel looks at Wesley who's starting the incantation.  
Angel: "Now it's you and me, Lindsey."  
Lindsey nods as they walk to the demons, swords in hands.  
  
Back to Gunn fighting beside Faith. He punches a vamp, throwing him against another one as Faith launches a very long stake through both vamps' hearts. They turn to dust as the camera pans on Spike looking at Drusilla while an angry vamp is punching him. He falls down. He starts to get up as Cordy gives him a hand to help him up.  
Lilah is on the phone with a Senior Partner.  
Lilah: "We need backup, sir."  
Dru looks at the fight and glances at the vault to see what's happening there.  
  
Cut to the vault.  
Lindsey falls to the floor. Angel rushes to him.  
Wesley is trying to hurry. He lights a candle and moves it side to side. The smoke changes colors.  
It's yellow, than blue, than it turns to red.  
Wesley faces Angel.  
Wesley: "Now, Angel."  
Wesley walks around the demons very carefully while Lindsey and Angel try to get their attention. The smoke becomes heavier until soon it's taking over the entire room.  
The demons howl in pain. They are blinded by it.  
Angel throws his sword through one of the demon's hearts and watches as it screams and falls, crawling on the ground.  
Angel: "Lindsey... the talisman. Go!"  
Lindsey makes his way to the glass box and uses his sword to shatter it. It explodes and Lindsey grabs the talisman with his right hand.  
He sees that the vamps outside have managed to get in the vault. He takes the talisman and puts it around his neck.  
He returns quickly to the fight.  
  
Faith enters the vault and faces Drusilla who is standing close to Cordelia.  
She takes a stake and jumps on her. Dru is startled. She didn't see her coming.  
Faith: "Say your prayers."  
She lifts her stake but suddenly she is grabbed by a very strong hand that pulls her off Dru.  
It's Spike. He helps Dru get up.  
Faith: "What are you doing?"  
Spike: "Not this one."  
Faith stares at him, stunned.  
Spike leads Dru aside.  
Spike: "Not ready to lose you, pet. Get out this way." He shows her a back door.  
Dru glances at him, still dazed. They face each other for a few seconds.  
Dru: "This is just a fight...Wait till it gets to the war... "  
Dru steps back.  
Drusilla: "I'll see you then."  
She turns away and leaves. Spike watches her disappear, not sure of what she meant.  
  
Angel kills the second demon with Gunn and Faith's help. They all head outside. There are a dozen guards waiting for them.   
Angel: "Guys. We have what we want. Let's get out of here."  
They hurry down the stairs to get out of the building. Lilah and the guards follow them.  
Lindsey watches as the others walk out and run to the cars. The guards are now firing at them.  
Angel sees Lindsey and Faith getting out and heading to them. Lindsey glances at Lilah who's leading the guards.  
The guards stop firing when they see Lindsey's with them.  
Lilah: "Shoot! What are you waiting for?"  
Guard: "It's Mister McDonald..."  
She stares viciously at Lindsey and hits the guard, taking the gun away from his hand. She points it at Lindsey.  
Angel runs to him.  
Angel: "Lindsey!"  
Lindsey turns and looks at Lilah as she shoots him straight in the heart. She stares at him as he puts his hand on his heart and falls on his knees.  
Lindsey looks at her, a bit dazed. Angel rushes to his side.   
All the guards watch the scene in shock.  
Lindsey and Angel look at each other. Lindsey moves his hand away from his heart, very slowly.  
Angel looks at it in disbelief.  
Angel: "OK!(laughs) so I'm convinced."  
They both turn to look at Lilah, whose face has turned pale.  
Lindsey glances at the talisman and smiles. The bullet was stopped by it.   
Lilah: "What the hell?!"  
Angel helps Lindsey up.  
Lindsey (to Lilah): "Maybe next time."  
They get in the cars and drive off.   
Lilah stares in rage at the cars that disappear into the night.  
Her cell phone rings. She lowers her head.   
  
  
  
-SCENE 8-  
  
  
Lindsey's apartment  
Lindsey's packing his things in a suitcase. He stares at the empty room, thoughtfully.  
Suddenly he hears steps and turns to face the person standing at the door, watching him.  
Darla: "I knew I'd find you here."  
Lindsey: "Darla?"  
Darla: "Did you miss me, Lindsey?"  
She comes closer and brings her hand to his face, caressing it.  
Lindsey looks at her tenderly. She smiles and puts her head against his shoulder.  
He breathes deeply, kisses her forehead and whispers in her ear.  
Lindsey: "I know what you're up to, Darla."  
She steps back, slowly, still smiling.  
Darla: "Then you know that if you follow Angel, you're running to your grave."  
Lindsey: "Maybe."  
She stares at him, wondering.  
Darla: "Aren't you at all afraid to die?"  
He doesn't respond. She walks to the window and looks at the summer night.  
Darla: "I met death...It's mysterious and dark. It knows no limit...But do you know what's even stronger?"  
She turns to face him.  
Darla: "Eternity, Lindsey...I tried to offer it to you..."  
Lindsey: "It wasn't meant to be."  
She leans against the window.  
Darla: "You might be protected, my love. But this is a war that none of you is going to survive."  
Lindsey closes the suitcase, ready to leave.  
Darla comes behind him and puts her arms around his waist.  
Darla: "And if you leave, you know what it means...we'll have to fight each other."  
Lindsey: "I guess so."  
Lindsey is acting very cold, but Darla feels his heart beating very fast.  
Darla: "I'm not ready to kill you yet, Lindsey."  
Lindsey stares at her arms surrounding him and turns to look at her.  
Darla: "Would be such a waste."  
She leans closer to him and puts her hand on his heart. Lindsey grabs her and kisses her passionately. She pushes him against the wall as their embrace becomes even more intense.   
  
  
Cut to the Hyperion Hotel  
Spike is sitting in the living room with the gang watching Angel packing all his best weapons.  
Faith comes to join them.  
Faith: "You're not going alone."  
Angel faces her.  
Angel: "I won't be alone. Lindsey is coming with me."  
Spike lifts his right hand to get noticed. Angel grins.  
Angel: "Yeah, and Spike."  
Faith looks determined.  
Faith: "Angel, you know that I owe that to Buffy."  
Angel: "You don't owe anything to anyone."  
Faith: "Well, I kind of think I do. End of discussion...I'm coming."  
She suddenly turns to look at Wesley with a sorry face.  
Faith: "I mean, if that's OK with you, Wes?"  
They all stare at Wesley.  
Wesley: "I believe she might be useful to you Angel."  
Faith smiles. Angel gives up.  
Angel: "OK."  
Lindsey appears at the door, bag in hand.  
Lindsey: "We'd better go."  
Spike gets up and heads to the door. Faith waves to all of them.  
Wesley (to Faith): "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid..."  
Faith: "Been there, done that."  
Angel approaches Wes, Gunn and Cordy.  
Gunn: "I don't understand why you don't want us with you."  
Angel: 'Cause I need to know that you're far away from this mess."  
Cordy: "You'll keep us informed, right?"  
Angel: "of course."  
He takes Cordy in his arms. Wes comes to hold them and Gunn joins the group hug.  
Faith watches them, moved, and follows Lindsey outside.  
Spike looks at them, annoyed.  
Spike: "Oh, come on..."  
Angel backs off and grabs his bag.   
Angel: "Take care."  
They all nod. Spike exits as Angel turns to look at his friends one last time.  
Angel voiceover: "Eternity...You walk down a blurred path with no ending, and watch how your dear ones disappear and leave you behind..."  
Angel walks to the car and sits at the front beside Lindsey.  
Wes, Gunn and Cordy watch and wave to them.  
Angel voiceover: "But you can't stop...you have to go on, invaded by the fear of losing it all..."  
The gang looks at the car that disappear around the corner.  
Cordy breathes deeply.  
Cordy (whispering): "I have a bad feeling about this..."  
Wes and Gunn look at her.  
Fade to black.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Sleepless

Title: sleepless  
Author: Babywillow  
Disclaimer: All the characters in Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB and UPN.  
Summary: This short part describes briefly what happened right before Spike goes to find Angel in L.A. The scenes take place in the episode "Tough Love." I wrote this transitional section to make sure that people won't get lost between what happened in Buffy and my story.  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: any time...   
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com  
Authors note: The story is written as a script. Enjoy...  
WEBSITE URL: http://www.dromadaire.com/babywillow/scoobies  
  
  
  
Cemetery.  
Buffy is fighting a vamp. She falls down smiling at him.  
Buffy: "I really don't have time for this right now."   
She hits him in the stomach with her leg. The vampire goes down.  
Buffy: "Nothing personal."  
He gets up and runs toward her as she shoves him away and grabs a stake. She flips around and kicks him in the face.  
Buffy: "Or maybe a little..."  
She ducks as he tries to hit her back.  
Camera pans onto the right side of the cemetery where Spike is sitting on a bench, watching her fight. He is still bruised from the confrontation with Glory.   
He smiles, amused.   
Buffy turns to look at him while the vamp is down.  
Buffy: "Are you as bored as I am?"  
Spike: "Would you please just do him already?"  
Suddenly two other vamps appear behind her.  
Spike gets up to help, but Buffy gestures him to stay put.  
He looks aside and sees a shadow behind the trees. He leaves his bench and goes to see who it is.  
Buffy grabs the vamp and throws him against the two others as the three of them fall on the ground.  
Buffy: "Strike!"  
She turns to face Spike, but he's not there anymore.  
Spike walks slowly out of the cemetery as the camera pans onto the shadow. It's Jinx.  
Spike follows him through town. Jinx enters an old building. Spike approaches and glances at the place.  
He hears voices coming from a room. He opens a door slightly and steps back very fast as he sees Glory.  
He kneels down and looks through the door.   
Glory is talking to Jinx and to another person standing next to her.  
Spike stares in amazement as he recognizes Darla.  
Inside the room.  
Jinx: "The slayer is at the cemetery, your dark and highness."  
Glory looks at a smiling Darla.  
Darla: "How long is it gonna take now?"  
Glory breathes deeply.  
Glory: "Soon. I can feel it already, the chanting, the destruction, the death. It's going to be a masterpiece."  
Darla chuckles.  
Darla: "And we are going to be there to welcome it."  
Glory considers a moment.  
Glory: "I thought vampires loved living in this dimension. Plenty of food."  
Glory approaches Darla.  
Glory: "The ceremony will bring death to all..."  
Darla walks past her.  
Darla: "I have my reasons."  
She turns to face her.  
Darla: "Drusilla and I will be there in time. What about the elements?"  
Glory: "I think I know how to find the Key. The lock will come along, so the prophecy says. Soon they'll be mine."  
Darla nods.  
Spike gets up slowly and walks out of the building.  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
Darla is standing in a dark alley. There's a dead man lying on the floor next to her. She steps back ready to leave as she hears steps. Spike appears behind her.  
Darla: "Spike?"  
Spike approaches her.  
Spike: "Long time no see."  
She smiles, comes closer and starts caressing his cheek.  
Spike looks straight into her eyes.  
Spike: "Why are you here, Darla?"  
She tries to look casual.  
Darla: "No reason."  
Spike grabs her by the neck.  
Spike: "I saw you with Glory...That chick is bad news."  
Darla: "And so were we, as I recall."  
Spike lets go of her and leans against a wall.  
Spike: "Things change."  
Darla starts to laugh. She stares at him.  
Darla: "So it's true. Drusilla was right. You've become as pathetic as Angelus."  
Spike looks aside.  
Spike: "I wouldn't go that far."  
Darla: "I know about the chip. And I know it's not the thing that stops you..."  
She comes closer as their faces almost touch.  
Darla: "It's her, isn't it...She did this to you."  
She comes to whisper in his ear.  
Darla: "I know it hurts you to be this way. You used to be a legend. She managed to turn you into a joke."  
Spike pushes her away.  
Darla: "You killed two of them, Spike. What's stopping you this time?"  
Spike doesn't respond.  
She faces him before starting to walk away.  
Darla: "It doesn't matter anymore. The end is near. Soon it will all be over."  
Spike watches her as she disappears into the night.  
  
  
Day. Summers house.  
Buffy and Dawn are sitting in the dining room, talking.  
Buffy: "They'll take you away from me. That's what your principal told me when you weren't in the room. If I can't make you go to school, I won't be found fit to be your legal guardian."  
Dawn is taken aback.  
Dawn: "Where would I go?"  
Buffy: "I don't...dad, maybe? Or foster care? I didn't really want to ask."  
Dawn: "You could have told me."  
Buffy: "I just did."  
Dawn stares sadly at Buffy.  
Suddenly, they hear a knock at the door. Buffy goes to see who it is. She opens the door and finds Spike standing on the porch covered in a smoky blanket.  
Buffy: "Spike?"  
He looks at her seriously.  
Spike: "Bad news."  
Buffy gestures him to follow her in, but Spike stands at the door. Buffy faces him, and realizes.  
Spike looks uncomfortably at her.  
Spike: "We can go to my place to talk."  
Buffy considers.  
Buffy: "No. Come in, Spike."  
He stares at her, moved.  
After a bit.  
Spike: "O.K."  
He enters and once inside he takes the blanket off.  
Buffy: "What's going on?"  
Spike sees Dawn sitting in the dining room.  
Spike: "Darla is here. I saw her last night."  
Buffy: "Huh?"  
Spike: "She had a nice meeting with Glory."  
Buffy: "What was she doing with Glory?"  
Spike: "Apparently bonding."  
Buffy: "No way! Come on, I thought Angel was handling Darla and Drusilla."  
Spike: "Apparently not."  
Buffy turns to look at Dawn.  
Buffy: "I have enough to deal with Dawn right now."  
Spike nods. The phone rings. Dawn picks it up.  
Spike: "Buffy...Glory mentioned something about the key."  
Buffy: "You think she knows about Dawn?"  
Spike stares at her.  
Dawn joins them.  
Dawn: "Buffy, it's Giles on the phone. I think that something happened."  
Buffy looks at Spike before walking to the phone.  
Buffy: "Giles?"  
She listens as her face turns pale.  
Dawn is teary.  
After a bit, Buffy hangs up.  
Spike: "Buffy?"  
Buffy: "Glory went after Tara. She thought she was the Key."  
Dawn: "Is she OK?"  
Buffy: "They are at the hospital."  
Dawn is almost crying now.  
Buffy: "I have to go there."  
She turns to Spike.  
Buffy: "Can you take Dawn to your place?"  
Spike: "Yeah."  
Buffy: "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Dawn looks at Buffy who comes to kiss her on the forehead.  
Buffy (to Spike): "Take care of her."  
Spike nods as she exits the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night. Spike's crypt.  
Dawn is lying on a couch, asleep. Buffy is sitting next to her, stroking her hair.  
Spike: "I'm gonna leave for L.A tonight."  
Buffy stares at him.  
Spike: "We could use Angel's help here. Especially if Darla and Dru are game."  
Buffy considers.  
Buffy: "Yeah, that could help."  
Buffy looks at Dawn.  
Spike: "She's gonna be fine...eventually."  
Buffy nods.  
Buffy: "I'll take her tomorrow to see Tara at the hospital."  
Spike gets up and goes to take a few weapons and puts them in a bag.  
Buffy looks at him, silently.  
Spike closes the bag. He starts to talk to her without noticing that Buffy's in tears.  
Spike: "Darla is gonna be back in L.A. I want to get there before her..."  
He turns to face Buffy.  
Spike: "Hey there! Don't start to cry, love."  
He approaches her but not too close.  
Spike: "You should stay here. Your house is not safe...I'll stay in touch."  
Buffy gazes at him.  
Spike: "I'll do it fast. Promise."  
Spike looks at Dawn and then back at Buffy.  
They share a very intense look. Spike smiles slightly as Buffy watches him leave.  
  
  
  
After the final scene in "Tough Love," Buffy escapes with Dawn as Glory chases them.  
After Glory catches up with them, she is hit by a truck that throws her several hundred yards away. Buffy and Dawn run away. Glory changes into Ben, who collapses to his knees, exhausted.  
  
Buffy and Dawn are at Spike's crypt along with Giles, Anya, Xander, Tara and Willow. They are carrying bags.  
Xander goes to lie on the couch. Anya follows him. Willow is doing a spell at the entrance of the crypt with Giles.  
Dawn goes to sit next to Tara.  
Will and Giles come to join them.  
Willow: "OK. Protection spell is up."  
Buffy: "Giles, are you sure it's gonna keep her away from this place?"  
Giles: "We used a pretty powerful spell, but you never know..."  
Buffy nods. They are all sitting next to each other now.  
Buffy puts her hand on her head.  
Xander: "Are you OK?"  
Buffy: "Headache...bad...evil."  
Dawn caresses Buffy's face.  
Buffy moans.  
Willow: "Want an aspirin or something?"  
Buffy: "Already took two."  
Willow nods.   
Anya: "How long are we gonna be here? I'm already bored."  
Giles: "Until Spike gets back with Angel, I guess. I'll better get in contact with Wesley. Maybe he could help us out."  
Xander: "Until then...Behold the beauty that is silence."  
Everyone closes their eyes, tired.   
Silence.  
Camera focuses on Buffy's face. She looks as though she is in pain.  
Fade to black.  
  
(In this version of the story, the road trip, Glory kidnapping Dawn and Buffy's catatonia never happened.  
I also didn't use the Knights of Byzantium cause then there would've been too many characters in the story. )  



	5. Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Babywillow  
Disclaimer: All the characters in Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.   
Summery: The story takes place after part 4 "Eternity."   
Rating: PG  
Feedback: any time...   
E-mail: babywillow@caramail.com  
Authors note: I wrote this last part based a lot on the episodes "Primeval" and "Restless." My story is written as a script. Enjoy...  
Website URL: http://www.dromadaire.com/babywillow/scoobies  
  
  
  
  
Teaser  
Spike's crypt.  
Camera pans onto Dawn sleeping on Willow's lap. Tara is sitting next to them. Buffy is running all over the place, nervously. Giles and Xander share a look.  
Giles: "Buffy...perhaps you should sit down and get some rest."  
Buffy stares at the entrance of the crypt.  
Buffy: "No way. They should arrive any minute now."   
She puts her hands on her head in pain.  
Xander comes to massage her forehead, gently.  
Xander: "We have to do something about those headaches, Buff."  
Buffy: "I know. I can't even concentrate. And with the whole Faith coming back here thing...I don't know."  
Giles: "She's coming to help, Buffy. I'm sure everything is gonna be fine."  
Buffy: "Until she snaps and becomes evil Slayer all over again."  
Xander: "Angel said he trusts her."  
Buffy gives him an angry look.  
Xander: "Damn! You're so sexy when you're mad. But still, I beg you not to kill me."  
Buffy breathes deeply and calms down. She goes to hug Xander.  
Buffy: "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about the fight"  
Xander: "Me too. I'm entering headache territory every time I think about it."  
Buffy: "I'm way ahead of you, big brother."   
She holds her head again.  
Xander: "Brother?"  
Buffy: "Well yeah, Xand. You're the big bro I'll never have... Unless they decide to send me another key in the near future."  
Xander smiles.  
Xander: "My heart is all yours, sis."  
Dawn gets up slowly, waking Willow in the process. The door opens and Spike enters, followed by Angel, Lindsey and Faith. Buffy and Angel hug. Dawn jumps into Spike's arms. She looks behind him at Lindsey and smiles. Buffy glances at Faith and nods slightly. She suddenly feels dizzy. Angel grabs her and moves her to the couch so she can lie down.  
Giles: "Buffy?"  
She doesn't respond. Xander and Willow rush to her side. Spike turns to look for Dawn.  
He finds her standing away from the others along with Lindsey as they are looking at each other without saying a word.  
Spike feels that something weird is going on. He puts his hand on Giles's shoulder to get his attention. Giles, worried, stares aside at Dawn and Lindsey, as it seems that there's a light emerging from their bodies.  
Giles looks back at Buffy who's lying down unconscious.   
  
-OPENING CREDITS-  
  
-SCENE 1-   
  
Buffy is lying on a hospital bed. The entire gang is there except for Spike, Faith, Lindsey and Dawn. Giles is outside, talking to a doctor. He comes back to the others and looks at Buffy.   
Xander: "It's too dangerous for her to stay here. Glory could come at any time."  
Giles: "I know. But with those headaches that we know nothing about, I think she should be taken care of."  
Angel: "We're here if something goes wrong."  
Giles takes Angel aside.  
Giles: "What do you know about the man you brought with you?"  
Angel: "Lindsey? Well, the Powers told me to protect him. They mentioned that he had a higher calling or something. We don't know exactly his part in all that, but I know that he's supposed to be here."  
Giles considers.  
Giles: "I think that he might have a connection with the Key."  
Angel: "That's what Wesley thinks, too. He had time to do some research about what the monk told us, and he said that there was more to it. He's on his way over here with Gunn and Cordelia."  
Giles: "I think that will be useful."  
Angel nods.  
Willow is standing next to Buffy. She caresses her head sadly. Camera focuses on Buffy's face.   
  
Fade to Buffy as she opens her eyes. She's in a crypt. It's dark and cold. She hears steps and turns to face the Master.  
She looks at him, startled. He's approaching her slowly.  
Master: "I'm waiting for you...I want this moment to last."  
Buffy turns and see herself from Season One.  
Buffy S1: "Well, I don't."  
The Master appears behind Buffy S1 and grabs her by the neck.  
Buffy looks at the scene in shock.  
Buffy: "What the hell is going on here?"  
She sees the Master hypnotizing Buffy S1 and bringing her to him. Buffy rushes to stop the Master, but her body's invisible and she passes right through him. She stares at him in horror.  
He comes to bite Buffy S1 in the neck, drinks a few sips and lets go of her.  
Master: "Oh, God, the power!"  
Buffy S1 falls to her knees face down into the pool of water. Buffy looks at her in pain.  
The Master leaves his lair. Buffy tries to call Buffy S1, in vain.  
After a moment, Xander and Angel enter the crypt and pull her out of the water.  
Buffy watches the scene, panting hard with fear.  
Buffy: "She's gonna be OK...She's gonna be OK."  
Angel looks at Xander: "She's dead."  
Xander: "No, she's not dead."  
Angel: "She's not breathing."  
Xander: "But if she drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!"  
Angel: "You have to do it. I have no breath."  
Xander takes his jacket off and lays it over Buffy S1's body. He comes to put his mouth on hers and blows into her lungs. Buffy stares at him, breathing hard. She looks at both Xander and Angel, then back at Buffy S1.  
Xander: "C'mon, c'mon, breathe!"  
Angel lowers his head. Xander continues until he becomes teary and looks aside.  
Angel caresses Buffy S1's face. Xander is crying now.  
Buffy frowns.   
Buffy: "This is not how it happened..."  
She looks at Buffy S1 motionless body. Buffy turns her head from side to side.  
Buffy: "It's not what happened..."  
Xander gets up in rage and runs out of the crypt, ready to confront the Master. Angel takes Buffy S1's body in his arms and walks out, following Xander.  
Buffy is crying, almost hysterical.  
  
Cut to Buffy's hospital bed. She is hardly breathing. Willow runs to her as she calls out to Giles.  
Willow: "Giles! Giles!"  
Giles and the others arrive quickly. Tara follows them. She approaches Buffy's bed and slowly comes to sit next to her.   
Giles looks sadly at Willow. Tara lies back on the bed, putting her head close to Buffy's, and closes her eyes.  
  
Fade to Buffy looking straight ahead, tears running down her face. The camera pans on to a cemetery where Joyce and all the Scoobies are standing around a grave. A priest is speaking as the people comfort each other. Giles and Joyce are holding hands. Buffy sees that her name is on the headstone. She stares at her mother, crying uncontrollably.   
Buffy: "Mom...Mommy."  
But no one hears her. She tries to approach her mother, but her hand passes through her.  
Buffy (whispering): "I'm not dead."   
Voice: "In this dimension you are..."  
Buffy turns to find Tara standing behind her.  
Buffy: "Tara?"  
Tara looks at the people mourning and then back at Buffy.   
Buffy: "What's going on?"  
Tara: "She wanted you to see."  
Buffy: "Who? What?"  
Tara takes Buffy's hand in hers.  
Tara: "You need to understand in order to fight."  
Buffy: "Understand what?"  
Tara: "Follow me..."  
Tara puts her hand on her forehead as they both disappear from the cemetery.  
  
  
  
  
  
- SCENE 2-  
  
Angel is sitting in the hallway with Giles and Xander. His cell phone rings, and he answers.  
Angel: "Yeah...Wes?"  
Cut to Wesley driving. Cordy and Gunn are by his side. We see that they have arrived in Sunnydale.  
Wesley: "Angel, we are almost there. Where are you?"  
Angel: "We're at the hospital. Something happened to Buffy."  
Wesley: "Is she OK?"  
Angel: "We don't know yet. She's in some kind of coma."  
Wesley looks at the road.  
Wesley: "OK, listen to me carefully. There's something about Lindsey. He's not what you think he is."  
Angel: "Yeah, some weird stuff is happening here, Wes."  
Wesley: "Angel...I believe that Lindsey is the lock."  
Angel: "The what?"  
Wesley: "Is Giles there?"  
Angel: "Yeah. Just a sec."   
Angel hands the phone to Giles as he gets up and walks to Buffy's room.   
The camera pans onto Buffy and Tara sleeping. Willow is sitting close to them.  
  
Cut to:  
Buffy and Tara are walking in a crypt. Buffy opens a door and looks around.  
Tara: "After you died, Kendra was summoned to be the next Slayer. But then Spike and Drusilla arrived to Sunnydale. They brought chaos and fear to the town."  
Buffy: "But the gang was there to fight them, right?"  
Tara: "Kendra always worked alone. She didn't really get to know your friends."  
Buffy: "But Angel must've stopped them."  
Tara: "Angel changed a lot after you died."  
We see Angel sitting on a chair in the crypt. He looks lonely. Buffy stares at him sadly.  
Tara: "After the big fight against Spike and Drusilla...lots of people died."  
Buffy frowns.  
Buffy: "Who died?"  
Tara: "Giles's love, Miss Calendar."  
Buffy considers.  
Buffy: "Poor Giles. I guess she really wasn't supposed to live."  
Tara: "Neither was Kendra."  
Buffy looks at Tara.  
Buffy: "Things are not so different after all."  
Tara: "Angel never got bad again. He never got to know true happiness."  
Buffy glances at Angel.  
  
Spike and Drusilla enter the crypt dragging three teenagers with them. The kids are terrified. Drusilla feeds off of one of them. Buffy stares at the scene in pain.  
Spike: "There you go, mate. We brought you one tasty fellow for supper."  
Spike throws a young boy at Angel's feet.  
Drusilla: "I chose him myself, my Angel. I heard bells ringing in my head when he begged for his life."  
Angel gazes at the boy nervously. Spike grabs the third boy and feeds off of him. He then lets go of the body, blood dripping on his face.  
Buffy approaches Spike slowly. She looks into his eyes, petrified, as he is the reflection of pure evil. Spike seems to be looking at her too. After a bit, Buffy tries to touch his face, but her hand goes through him as he turns back and leaves the room with Drusilla. Once alone again, Angel let the boy go as he runs out of the crypt very fast. Angel goes back to sit on his chair. Buffy is numb.   
Tara: "Angel sacrificed himself. He convinced Spike and Drusilla that he was ready to stay with them as long as they all left Sunnydale. And so they left."  
Angel disappears from the crypt.  
Buffy (whisper): "Please, let's get out of here."  
As they turn around, they appear outside Sunnydale High School. Buffy looks at the students talking and laughing. She notices Willow and Oz sitting together, having lunch. She smiles slightly, but not for long.   
The camera focuses on Faith and Xander coming up to them. They go to join Willow and Oz. The four of them look pretty friendly.   
Buffy: "No way!"  
Faith and Willow laugh together.  
Buffy: "There's no way! Willow hates her guts."  
Tara: "Faith became the new Slayer. She got along with all the gang."  
Tara indicates Xander.  
Tara: "Especially with Xander."  
We see Faith and Xander kissing.  
Buffy is in total shock.  
Buffy: "I think I'm gonna puke!"  
Tara: "When she arrived, Giles took care of her, and your friends accepted her as she was...'cause she reminded them of you."  
Buffy grins.  
Buffy: "Faith and I have nothing in common."  
The school fades, and they are now at the Summers house.  
Buffy hears voices coming from the kitchen. Joyce is there, making a pie. Buffy looks at her sadly.  
Suddenly Giles enters the kitchen, comes to Joyce and kisses her on the lips. Buffy can't help but scream.  
Buffy: "Ah! This is a nightmare. Can things get any worse?!"  
Giles walks by Buffy and Tara and goes to sit in the living room. The front door opens and Faith enters.  
Faith: "I'm home."  
Faith enters the living room, passing through Buffy, who's hardly breathing.  
Buffy: "OK, now I know I'm in Hell."  
Faith sits next to Giles and they start to talk. Joyce comes to join them.   
Buffy: "Faith lives here?"  
Tara: "Giles is like a father to her."  
Buffy: "And my mother?"  
Tara: "They've been living together since Faith arrived."  
Buffy sulks.  
Buffy: "This is depressing. I want to get out of here."  
Tara and Buffy disappear from the living room, as we can still hear Faith laughing.  
  
Inside Spike's crypt.  
Dawn and Lindsey are sitting on a sofa. They are still looking at each other without talking.  
Spike and Faith are staring at them from the side.   
Spike: "They are starting to freak me out."  
Faith: "Yeah. Do you feel this weird vibe?"  
Spike: "Pretty powerful."  
Spike looks aside.  
Spike: "I wonder how Buffy's doing."  
Faith smiles slightly.  
Faith: "You really have the hots for the girl. Did something happen that I should know about?"  
Spike smirks.  
Spike: "Yeah, right. As if Buffy would actually look at me."  
Spike storms out to the entrance of the crypt to look outside. Once he's far enough from Faith, he smiles and puts his hand on his lips.  
  
-SCENE 3-  
  
All the Scoobies along with Angel, Gunn, Wes and Cordy are sitting at a table in the hospital cafeteria except for Tara. Giles and Wesley are looking at a book.  
Wesley: "It's right here. Energy and light. Glory was banished from her demon dimension, and she arrived here only a year ago. It doesn't mention how. She was supposed to be sent to Hell for betraying her fellow Hellgods. But instead, something happened, and she arrived here. The Book of Tarnis talks about her human shell being vulnerable. We thought maybe if we killed Ben then Glory would die as well."  
Giles: "I think it's maybe too late for that. It seems that Glory is getting more and more powerful. She's taking over Ben. It's like he doesn't exist anymore."  
Angel: "So how do we beat a Hellgod?"  
They all look at each other.  
Giles: "First things first. If the book is correct, then Dawn is the key and the man you brought from L.A is supposed to be the link."  
Cordy: "The link?"  
Giles: "He's the lock. There's no getting in or out of this dimension without both of them."  
Wesley: "Where are Lindsey and the girl now?"  
Giles and Angel share a look.  
Giles: "At the crypt with Spike and Faith. Willow did a protection spell to prevent the entry to Glory."  
Wesley gets up.  
Wesley: "We can't risk her getting her hands on those two. We'd better split and go see if they're OK."  
Giles nods.   
Giles: "Take everyone with you. I'll stay here with Willow until Buffy wakes up."  
They all get up and walk out of the cafeteria.  
  
Cut to a desert. The camera focuses on Tara's fingers plunged in a bag full of mud. We can see now that Buffy and Tara are sitting one in front of the other. Tara brings her muddy fingers to Buffy and smears her face, drawing a symbol on her forehead.  
Buffy: "What about the mayor? Did she get friendly with him?"  
Tara: "No. She had to fight him. It was a difficult battle, but with the help of her friends, they managed to kill him."  
Buffy: "So she killed the mayor...That's kind of ironic. I've seen them together. I think she loved him."  
She grins.  
Buffy: "So creepy! What about Angel? Did he go to L.A?"  
Tara: "He didn't have to. Didn't have a reason for running away. And the Powers didn't need him at this time."  
Buffy: "The Powers?"  
Tara: "He didn't have anyone to meet and protect."  
Buffy tries to understand but then she turns to look at the desert.  
Buffy: "So Faith killed the mayor. Then what?"  
Tara: "She went to college after that..."  
Buffy frowns.  
Buffy: "If you tell me that she went after Riley, I'm gonna be very pissed."  
Tara continues to put the mud on Buffy's face.  
Tara: "She was too in love with Xander to notice Riley."  
Buffy nods.  
Tara: "But she understood from the beginning that the Initiative was something that she had to fight."  
Buffy: "She fought Riley?" She giggles.  
Buffy: "Did he kick her ass?"  
Tara: "The other way around. She had to stop Adam."   
Camera focuses on the symbol Tara drew on Buffy's forehead. It's an eye.  
Buffy: "So she called the First Slayer and bit the crap out of him?"  
Tara looks at Buffy. Her voice suddenly changes to that of the First Slayer.  
Tara/F Slayer: "She didn't."  
Buffy stares at Tara, startled.   
The desert disappears and Buffy finds herself at a cemetery.   
She's still sitting on the floor.   
She gets up slowly and notices a grave right in front of her.  
She comes closer and begins to read: "Rupert Giles. Beloved husband. Lived to protect."  
Buffy stares at it, in shock. She's trying to catch her breath.  
Tara appears behind her.  
Tara: "He died for her."  
Buffy faces Tara.  
Buffy: "What a dumb world!"  
She tries to fight back tears.  
Buffy: "How could he die? I mean... almost everything happened the same way... except for that. He can't die!"  
Tara takes Buffy's hand in hers. Buffy pushes her away.  
Buffy: "Why didn't they call the First Slayer? That's what we did. Why didn't they?"  
Tara smiles as she puts her finger on Buffy's forehead.  
Tara: "Because it would have brought them where it brought you..."  
Moment of silence as Buffy looks at her in realization.  
Buffy: "Glory?"  
Tara nods slightly.  
  
-SCENE 4-  
  
Spike's crypt.  
Wesley is sitting next to Angel, Gunn and Cordy.  
Wesley: "Maybe if there was a way to open a gate to get rid of Glory."  
Gunn: "But you said that it could open the gates altogether."  
Wesley: "Exactly. That's the problem. We need to find a way to get her out of here without creating chaos between dimensions."  
Angel looks at Lindsey and Dawn sitting across. They are still not talking.  
Angel: "Are you sure they're OK?"  
They all turn to look at them.   
Wesley: "I think so."  
Gunn: "It's like they're communicating without saying a word."  
They all stare, oddly.  
Cordy: "OK, that's disturbing."  
She gets up and walks to Lindsey. She kneels next to him. Suddenly she backs away, very fast.  
Cordy: "Oh-my-gosh!"  
Gunn: "What?"  
Cordy gestures them to come closer. Wesley approaches and frowns.  
Angel: "What?"  
Wesley: "The air around them is warm. It's like they are creating some kind of force."  
Cordy: "Like I said...disturbing."  
Faith comes to join them.  
Faith: "Guys, there's something else even weirder... How come bitchy goddess is not showing herself? Don't tell me that a protection spell is what's stopping her from getting those two."  
Angel nods.  
Spike looks outside.  
Spike: "Maybe we should go find out what she's up to."  
Angel: "All right, guys. Spike and I will go see what's going on."  
Faith: "I'm with you."  
Gunn: "Me too."  
Angel agrees, and the four exit the crypt.   
Cordy is left alone with Xander and Anya. Awkward silence.  
Cordy turns to face them.  
Cordy: "So...been together long?"   
She smiles widely. Xander looks down.  
  
Cut to Buffy sitting beside a fire next to Tara.  
Buffy: "Tara. I need to talk to the First Slayer face to face."  
Tara: "You are."  
Buffy breathes deeply.  
Buffy: "Is it really you?"  
Tara's face morphs to the First Slayer then back to Tara a few times. Finally the morphing stops with Tara.  
Buffy: "I need to know why you brought me here."  
Tara: "To make you see."  
Buffy: "See what? That Faith got everything I ever wanted. That Angel was miserable, Spike was the devil himself and that Giles was supposed to die. You told me that death is my gift...This is not a gift!"  
Tara: "You needed to see what went wrong."  
Buffy: "The spell...I get it, it was wrong. But how did it bring Glory?"  
Tara: "You opened a door for her to escape. She was summoned to Hell, but instead you brought her to your dimension."  
Buffy: "We didn't know."  
Tara: "I tried to warn you. But you didn't listen."  
Buffy: "You came in our dreams to kill us!"  
Tara: "No. I came to warn you. The beast was released and it was too late."  
Buffy lowers her head. She looks at the fire.  
Buffy: "What do I have to do to make it right? Please tell me..."  
Tara: "You have to send her where she belongs."  
Buffy: "To Hell?"  
Tara nods.  
Buffy: "But how?"  
Tara: "The ritual you performed along with the three key elements will open the gate to Hell."  
Buffy: "We need to do it all over again?"  
Tara nods as she gets up. Buffy follows her.  
Buffy: "Wait...before I go back. There's something I need to know..."  
Tara looks at her silently, and then puts her hand on her forehead. The symbol disappears from Buffy's forehead.  
Tara: "You will see."  
There is a bright light, then Buffy finds herself at the Summers house.  
She goes upstairs, looking at the pictures on the wall. There's a photo of Giles, Faith and Joyce at the park. They all look happy. Buffy goes to her mother's room. She opens the door but there's no one there. She finds letters on the nightstand and picks one up. She reads it and put it back. She goes to her room, open the door and finds Faith making the bed. Faith looks very sad and lonely. Buffy walks to the other side of the bed to help Faith. It seems that Faith sees her. Buffy cries suddenly, realizing the pain Faith is feeling.  
Buffy: "She left you too... "  
Faith looks at Buffy.   
Buffy: "I had to know that it had nothing to do with Glory."  
They continue to make the bed and when they finish, they look at it, pensively.  
Buffy: "I wish I could be as brave as you are."  
Faith: "I'm not."   
Faith turns to face the cheese guy who's entering the room.  
Faith: "I'm just like you...I wear it so no one will see how I really feel."  
Cheese guy hands cheese slices to Faith.   
Cheese guy: "Even I wear one."  
He comes to bring some cheese to Buffy, but Faith stops him.  
Faith: "You don't need to hide behind it anymore, Buffy."  
Faith takes a mask off the cheese guy's face and he suddenly disappears.  
Faith: "Just be yourself."  
Buffy closes her eyes.  
Her eyes pop open suddenly and she finds herself in her hospital bed. She sees Tara lying asleep beside her.  
Willow enters the room. She sees that Buffy is awake and smiles. She runs to the hallway to get Giles.  
Buffy straightens up slowly, trying not to disturb Tara. She looks at her and comes to kiss her on the forehead.  
Buffy (whispers to Tara): "Thank you."  
Willow reenters the room with Giles.  
Giles: "Buffy, are you feeling all right?"  
Buffy: "I'm fine."  
Willow: "Do you want me to call a doctor?"  
Buffy: "No, there's no time to waste...I know how to stop Glory."  
Giles and Willow look at her, surprised.   
  
-SCENE 5-  
  
Sunnydale, night.  
Spike, Angel, Gunn and Faith see a mass of people walking in the same direction. They look at them, suspiciously.  
Spike: "Night of the leaving dead? Now, why wasn't I invited?"  
They follow them. They arrive at an abandoned property near the beach. The people stop and stand there like zombies.  
Spike points to the right where Glory's minions are kneeling on the floor.  
Spike: "Those are Glory's troops."  
Angel approaches and looks at the top of a building in ruin. Glory is standing there. She looks troubled. They all stare in shock as she morphs to Ben and then back to Glory again and again.  
Angel: "Looks like she's having trouble deciding if she wants to be a he or a she."  
Gunn: "Maybe she's losing strength."  
Faith: "Fine by me. So do we get her now, or...?"  
All the people around kneel on the ground to salute Glory.   
Angel: "OK, I think we should get the others. Now we know where she is, the battle can start."  
Gunn watches the people, who are not paying any attention to them.  
Gunn: "Yeah, we should get the hell out of here before she turns them against us."  
They walk out fast. Ben changes to Glory, and she screams very loud.  
Glory: "You have to let it go, Benny boy. I have guests waiting for me."  
She looks down at the crowd waving to her, and smiles evilly.  
  
Buffy enters the crypt with Willow, Tara and Giles. Xander runs to hug her. Buffy smiles to everyone and walks to Dawn and Lindsey.   
Buffy: "Who's that?"  
Giles: "We believe he's the lock."  
Buffy: "The lock?"   
Buffy remembers her dream when Tara told her: "The ritual you performed along with the three key elements will open the right gate."  
Buffy: "He is."  
She senses the warmth covering their bodies.  
Buffy: "We need them for the ritual."  
Xander: "What ritual?"  
Giles: "The one we performed last year to summon the First Slayer."  
Xander: "Wow! Wait a minute here...the same Slayer who tried to hunt us down?"  
Buffy: "It's OK. We have to if we want to get rid of Glory."  
Xander nods, not very convinced.  
Buffy: "Giles, we have to stop by my place to get supplies and weapons."  
Angel arrives with the others. He comes to hug Buffy.  
Angel: "You're OK?"  
Buffy: "Yeah. We found a way to kill Glory."  
Angel looks at Giles and they start to walk out of the crypt. Buffy comes to take Dawn away. Spike goes to help her.  
Spike: "Are you feeling all right?"   
Buffy looks at him, realizing for the first time how different Spike has become. She grabs his hand and takes him aside.  
Buffy: "I need a favor from you, Spike."  
Spike listens carefully.  
Buffy: "If anything happens to me, I need to know that you are gonna protect Dawn."  
Spike: "Buffy?"  
Buffy: "If I die..."  
Spike: "If you die, I die...I mean we'll all die...obviously."  
They share a very intense look as they are standing very close from one another.  
Spike (whispers): "If you perform the ritual, don't you think that the bloody goddess will try to stop you?"  
Buffy: "Not if she sees me at the fight."  
Spike: "And how do you think you can attend to both?"  
Spike stares at her in realization.  
Spike: "You didn't!"  
Buffy grins.  
Spike: "Bloody hell."  
Buffy: "Giles said she might be useful one day... But it doesn't mean that it wasn't gross, Spike!"  
Spike smiles as they walk out of the crypt together.  
  
-SCENE 6-  
  
Summers house. Giles, Wesley, Faith and Angel are sitting in the living room, discussing the battle. Xander, Anya, Gunn and Cordy are packing all the weapons in bags.   
Dawn and Lindsey are sitting in the kitchen. It seems like they are back to normal. Dawn is eating cookies and Lindsey is watching Tara who comes to join them. She sits next to them, silently.   
Dawn: "Glory sucked her brain out. That's why she's acting so weird."  
Lindsey nods. He grabs a cookie and hand it to Tara. He smiles at her sympathetically.   
Upstairs, Buffy enters her bedroom with Willow. Buffy looks at her bed thoughtfully.  
Buffy: "Faith and I just made that bed."  
Willow stares at her.  
Willow: "Are you sure you're OK, Buffy?"  
Buffy: "Yeah. Don't worry."  
Willow sits on the bed, sadly.  
Willow: "What if Tara is gonna stay like that forever? I mean, if we don't all die of course. But, you know, I keep thinking that maybe it was something I did...Or is there something I was supposed to do..."  
Buffy: "She's gonna be OK, Will. She told me so."  
Willow: "When?...Did she say something that...you know, actually made sense?"  
Buffy: "I saw her in my dream."  
Faith enters the room, interrupting them.  
Faith: "Oh, sorry. I was looking for Xander."  
Willow: "I think he's downstairs."  
Faith nods, ready to leave.  
Buffy: "Wait."  
Awkward silence.  
Willow gets up.  
Willow: "I'll go find Xander." She exits the room.  
Faith approaches Buffy.  
Faith: "*B*...Buffy..."  
Buffy: "I'm glad you came to help."  
Faith: "Didn't have anything better to do."  
Buffy: "I just wanted to say that we're OK."   
Faith stares.  
Faith: "We are?"  
Buffy strokes Faith's hair, gently.  
Buffy: "Yeah...we are."  
Faith feels uncomfortable. She looks down.  
Faith: "Well we'd better move now. The guys are waiting downstairs."  
Buffy nods. She looks at her room one last time and closes the door behind her as she exits.  
  
Giles frowns as he stares at a picture in the book he's holding.  
Giles: "There might be a problem here."  
Wesley and Angel look at the book.  
Giles: "There supposed to be a third element. A crucial one."  
Angel notices.  
Angel (to Wesley): "Isn't it...?"  
Wesley: "Yes, it is. The riddle is solved."  
Giles: "What do you mean?"  
Wesley gets up and walks to the kitchen. Giles follows him. Xander comes out of the basement.  
Xander: "What's going on?"  
Wesley goes to Lindsey and shows them the Aberjian's talisman that Lindsey's wearing around his neck.  
Giles: "How did you find this?"  
Wesley: "It sort of came to find us."  
Giles examines the talisman.   
  
Buffy is walking down the stairs. She sees Angel standing beside Gunn, Cordy, Wes and Lindsey. The five of them look pretty close. Buffy smiles slightly as Angel turns his head to look at her. He approaches the stairs, taking her aside so they can be alone.   
Buffy: "It's quite a team you've got there."  
Angel: "Yeah, they're great. We've been through a lot these past two years."  
Buffy: "Maybe you can tell me all about that when all this mess is over. I mean...if we're not dead or anything."  
Angel: "No one is gonna die, Buffy."  
Buffy: "How can you be so sure? I mean for all we know, this could be the last day of our lives."  
Buffy sits down on the stairs. Angel takes her hand in his.  
Angel: "You know I will move Heaven and Earth for you."  
Buffy: "It's not me I'm worried about. It's Dawn. If anything happens..."  
Angel: "Nothing will."  
Buffy: "She's my sister. She's special. And now, she's all I've got left."  
Angel lowers his head.  
Buffy: "She's my everything."  
Angel takes her in his arms to comfort her. Buffy closes her eyes.  
  
We suddenly hear a scream as Tara is trying to get out of the house but Willow is blocking her way.  
Willow: "Guys, help me."  
Tara is out of control. She pushes Willow away from her and exits by the front door.  
Buffy and Angel come running.  
Buffy: "What happened?"  
Willow: "I don't know. She started to act weirder than usual and she wanted to get out."  
Spike appears behind Willow. He stares silently at Buffy and Angel. He looks a bit sad.  
Spike: "We know where she went."  
They all gather in the living room.  
Wesley: "We have to move now. Is everything ready?"  
Giles: "Yes."  
Xander enters the room holding Buffybot's hand in his. He's giggling.  
Xander: "She's ready."  
Angel, Gunn, Cordy, and Wesley stare at the robot, in shock.  
Angel: "What the hell is that?"  
Giles grabs his book and begins to head outside.  
Giles: "Believe me, you don't wanna know."  
The front door of the Summers house closes.  
  
-SCENE 7-  
  
Glory is still standing at the top. All the patients from the psychiatric hospital have joined the others. Tara is standing there with them. Everybody looks possessed.  
Jinx and Murk approach Glory.  
Jinx: "Our guests arrived, you unholiness most beautiful..."  
Glory gestures him to shut up. She watches as Darla and Drusilla come to join her.  
Glory: "There you are, ladies."  
Darla and Dru kneel slightly before her, and look at the people waving at them downstairs.  
Darla: "The big day has finally arrived."  
Dru claps her hands, excited.  
Glory glances at Buffybot, Angel and the gang who arrive.  
Glory: "I can feel my key and lock are close. Take a seat, ladies, the show is about to start."  
Glory elevates her hands and the people get up and circle Angel and the gang.  
Angel and the others look at Glory, Darla and Dru.  
Angel: "Are you ready, guys?"  
Faith nods.  
Wesley: "now!"  
They all take weapons in hands and run to fight the crowd.   
  
On the other side of the fight, Giles, Willow, Xander, and Buffy are sitting on the ground, in a circle. There are candles lit all around them. Dawn and Lindsey are in the middle. Buffy concentrates as they all hold hands.  
Lindsey takes the talisman off his neck and put it around Dawn's.  
Willow: "The power of the Slayer and all who wield it. Last to ancient first, we invoke thee. Grant us thy domain and primal strength."  
  
At the fight, Angel punches a minion who falls down. Cordy and Gunn fire at the minions coming their way.  
Glory, Darla and Dru walk down to join the battle.   
Faith and Spike try to push away all the mental patients without hurting them. Spike spots Tara. He grabs her by the hand and leads her to the side. Tara tries to resist, in vain.  
Spike: "Calm down, girl. You'll thank me later."  
Tara jumps on him, trying to hit him. Spike makes her fall down and knocks her unconscious.  
Spike: "Or maybe you won't."  
He lays her on the ground, makes sure she's safe and goes back to the fight.  
  
Cut back to the ritual:  
Willow: "Accept us in the power we possess. Make us mind and heart and spirit join. Let the hand encompass us. Do thy will."  
A green light comes out of Dawn's body and a blue one out of Lindsey's.  
Giles looks at them, tense.  
Willow hands cards to Buffy, Xander and Giles.  
Willow: "Spiritus...the spirit."  
Xander: "Animus...the heart."  
Giles: "Sophus...the mind."  
Buffy: "Manus,...the hand."  
A huge yellow light envelops all of them as they can hear whispers surrounding them.  
Xander and Buffy look at Giles, fearfully.  
Willow has her eyes closed.  
She starts to speak in Sumerian. The light coming from Lindsey and Dawn mixes and goes up to the sky.  
  
Angel tries to make his way to Darla and Dru, but the crowd stops him.  
Darla looks oddly at him.  
Darla: "Something's wrong. Where's Lindsey?"  
Dru stares around her.   
Glory senses something. She runs to Buffy who's in fact Buffybot and attacks her.  
Glory: "Stupid Slayer...where did you put them?"  
Buffy fights her. Spike rushes to Buffybot.  
Spike (whispering): "Sod off, Hellbitch. You're gonna break her."  
As they are fighting, Glory grabs a sword and shoves it into Buffybot's guts. Electricity flashes out of its system. Glory steps back, surprised.  
Glory: "What the hell is going on here?"  
Spike and Angel are now standing beside Darla and Dru.  
Darla: "Finally together after all these years." She smiles.  
The camera pans onto the four of them, standing next to each other.  
  
-SCENE 8-  
  
Fade to the ritual.  
Giles: "Now look into the light."  
Willow, Giles, Xander and Buffy get up and look at the light emanating from Dawn and Lindsey.  
Willow: "Take thy evil out to Hell. Open the door to break the strength of evil primal, warrior beast. "  
Willow's eyes turn black. Her nose bleeds. Buffy wants to go to her but Giles stops her. Willow lifts her hands as the light continues to go up, the whispers are getting louder and louder.   
Willow: "Take thy evil out to Hell. Take thy evil out to Hell..."  
The light turns black and disappears suddenly. Willow falls down, unconscious. Xander runs to her.  
Dawn and Lindsey get up, dazed.  
Dawn: "Buffy?"  
Lindsey looks around him. The talisman is no longer around Dawn's neck.  
Buffy hugs Dawn.  
Buffy: "Now what?"  
Giles: "The portal should open soon."  
Xander: "We'd better go check that it really worked."  
They all walk away.  
  
At the fight, Spike is trying to get a hold on Drusilla.  
Spike: "Pet, you know you can't fight me."  
She hits him across the face.  
Spike: "Bloody hell, princess! Is that how you want it?"  
She looks viciously at him.  
Spike: "All right then."  
He jumps on her as they both fall to the ground.   
Glory is punching Angel.  
Glory: "Who are you anyway?"  
Angel: "The name's Angel."  
Glory throws him harshly against a wall.  
Glory: "What kind of a girly name is that?"  
Buffy, Xander and Giles arrive at the scene, an axe in hand.  
Buffy: "Let's kick some goddess ass."  
They walk into the fight.  
  
Lindsey appears behind Darla who's fighting against Gunn.   
Gunn looks to be in trouble. His right arm is bleeding.  
Lindsey grabs her by the wrist and takes her aside. Darla smiles widely as she sees him.  
Darla: "Here you are, my love. Came to fight me?"  
Angel: "Darla, walk away before it's too late."  
Darla: "No can do, sweetheart. Look around you...can you feel it? The fear, the anger..."  
She comes closer to him.  
Darla: "The desire."  
Lindsey nods his head from side to side as he pushes her away.   
Lindsey: "You don't understand. If you stay here, you're gonna die."  
She doesn't understand what he means.  
Darla: "What are you talking about?"  
Suddenly, they hear voices and whispers coming toward them. Darla frowns.  
  
Willow finds Tara lying on the floor. She takes her in her arms, still holding her bleeding nose.  
She helps Tara up and then walks to the fight. She hears the voices too.  
She looks around her and sees a black heavy wind coming their way.  
Willow: "Giles!"  
Giles turns to look at her and he sees the black wind. He adjusts his glasses.  
Giles: "It worked."  
Buffy looks around her as people are lying hurt on the floor. The minions attacked them. Dru is feeding off a young woman. Buffy rushes to her and pushes her away.  
  
  
Darla stares at the wind in horror.  
Lindsey: "You see...You have to go now."  
Darla steps away from him and looks around her, lost. The skies turn black and red. She starts to feel dizzy. She runs toward Drusilla.  
Lindsey watches her go.  
  
A gate appears behind Glory as she looks at it, fearfully.  
Dru and Darla start to run, trying to escape the wind. Glory watches as it comes closer.  
Buffy walks to Giles.  
Buffy: "What is this wind doing?"  
Giles watches as the wind is coming toward Angel.  
Cordy, Wes and Angel are kneeling beside Gunn, who's lying hurt on the ground. Cordy looks at the wind, in fear.  
Cordy: "Angel, what's going on?"  
Angel: "Don't worry."  
He gestures Wes, Gunn and Cordy to close their eyes as he puts himself over them to protect them with his body. We can see that the talisman is around Angel's neck now.  
The wind passes strongly through them and continues its course to the portal.  
Buffy is still standing next to Giles.  
Giles: "It's sucking up all the evil in the area and throwing it back into the gate."  
Willow and Tara join hands.  
Willow: "The gate of hell."  
The wind arrives very rapidly.  
Glory watches as Dru and Darla are running away. She feels powerless against the black wind. She lifts her hand and sends a red light flashing into Drusilla's and Darla's bodies. It looks like electricity going out of her hands.  
Dru and Darla feel the energy running through them. Glory stops suddenly as she sees that the wind is sucking up her minions.  
Darla and Dru fall down, shaking.   
Glory: "Damn it."  
Darla grabs Dru's wrist, and they run away.  
  
Giles and Buffy look around them, anxiously.  
Buffy: "Does it work for vampires?"  
Giles: "I suppose so. But it's OK. Angel is protected. He wears the talisman."  
Buffy looks at Glory and notices Spike, who's fighting Jinx and Murk.  
Buffy: "Oh, my god...Spike!"  
She runs to him as fast as she can. The wind is getting closer to her.  
Buffy: "Spike!"  
He turns to look at her and sees the wind as Buffy jumps on him, and they both fall down. The wind passes through them. They hold each other tightly, trying to resist. After a few seconds, the wind moves along in the direction of the gate.  
Buffy and Spike straighten up, looking at one another, breathing heavily.  
The wind arrives toward Jinx and Murk, sucking them, and when it comes in contact with Glory, the screams get even louder. The black wind envelops her as she tries to fight it with the little strength she has left.  
The entire gang walks to Giles, watching. Tara looks around her, confused.  
Tara: "What happened?"  
Willow stares at her, in shock.  
Willow: "Tara, baby...You're OK?"  
Tara: "Willow...What are we doing here?" Tara looks terrified.  
Willow: "Don't worry. I'm here with you. Always."  
Tara nods as the two girls hug.  
Glory is still fighting the wind, trying not to get sucked up. She's standing in front of the gate as it slowly starts to close.  
Wesley: "The gate is closing."  
Giles looks nervously at it.  
Xander: "We have to do something."  
  
Buffy and Spike are watching Glory.  
Faith appears next to Glory. She punches her very hard in the face. The wind is blinding her. Faith is standing very close to the gate. Buffy looks at her, fearfully.  
Buffy: "Faith, step back!"  
Dawn rushes to Buffy, who's still sitting on the floor next to Spike, and hugs her.  
Dawn: "Buffy, the gate is closing."  
Buffy looks behind her at Giles. She sees Angel, Wesley and Cordy kneeling beside the wounded Gunn.   
Slow motion sequence.  
All the screams and whispers disappear suddenly as we hear Buffy breathing very fast. She closes her eyes as she kisses Dawn's forehead. She opens them, and feels Spike trying to get up. But she grabs his wrist and pulls him back to the ground. She throws Dawn into his arms and gets up very fast. She starts to run toward Glory. We can hear the screams again. Spike holds Dawn, startled, and looks at Buffy.   
Buffy hits Glory and glances at Faith lying on the floor. Faith gets up to help Buffy, but she gestures her to stay away.  
Angel runs to them.  
Glory feels she can't resist anymore. The gate is about to close as Glory grabs Buffy's arm and falls back into the portal, dragging Buffy along with her. There's a huge scream as the portal disappears into the air.  
End of slow motion.  
No more screams...No more whispers.  
Angel stands there, horrified. Giles, Wes and Xander are looking straight ahead in shock. Faith straightens up, looking dazed. Everybody stares around in disbelief. Willow holds Tara close to her as they walk toward a numbed Anya.  
Dawn is sitting next to Spike on the floor. She's looking at all the faces, nodding her head.  
Dawn: "No...Buffy?...Buffy!"  
Spike is looking down, whispering something that we can't hear.  
Dawn turns to face him. She grabs his hand and starts to shake it.  
Dawn: "Where is she, Spike...Where did she go?"  
The camera pans from all of them to Spike as it focuses on his face and we can now hear him whispering:  
Spike: "This is not happening...this is not happening..."  
He closes his eyes.  
Fade to black.   
  
  



End file.
